Powerless
by MerlinStar
Summary: Following the defeat of the Tengu Shredder, Leo meets with an old friend to apologise for his previously harsh behaviour. However, both he and Usagi are powerless to stop what happens next; and they must fight to save themselves from old enemies and even Leo's own family. Leo/Usagi NOTHING M RATED
1. Crescendo

**For those of you who put me on alert, I sincerely apologise for not updating _Rise of the Legend_ or _H__eirs of the Lost_ in such a long time. The last couple of years have been trying for me and I lost my writing mojo. I'm not making any promises, but I will hopefully get back to them and finish them at some stage. I just thought I'd move on to something different to refresh my writing style.**

**For those of you who have never heard of me before, hi! So this is my first TMNT fic, which I hope you'll enjoy. I'm doing a mass post now, but I will warn you that my updates may be few and far in between because of my commitments in life. But I am determined to finish this story because it's been great to write.**

**This is set in the 2k3 series (because I grew up watching it and still watch it every now and again- me being a major geek :3) just after series 5 (when it all went to pot with the Tengu Shredder)**

**Warning though, for those of you who don't like the Leo/Usagi pairing, look away now because I would prefer not to see any flames on the matter. Personally, I think it's a cute pairing and anyone who's read the _Usagi Yojimbo_ comics will know that, when the turtles visit him, Usagi is quite attentive to Leo. And ok yes, I never imagined this as a kid, but now that I'm older and understand these things, I can just see it happening. And if anyone wants another good Leo/Usagi story I recommend Elphaba-Rose's _Impetus _and SaberTail's oneshots. They are awesome!  
><strong>

**I should also warn you that the first couple of chapters will feel a bit like strings of one-shots, but I just want to get to the good stuff without pending chapter after chapter going through series 6 and 7 of TMNT. For the moment, I am dismissing TMNT Turtles Forever, but I may consider on making some sort of reference later.**

**So sit back and enjoy, because all shell is gonna break loose!**

**Disclaimer- Damn it! Still don't own them. Not even Leo :L**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- <strong>_**Crescendo**_

Hamato Leonardo was not accustomed to the terrain stretched before him. He had never indulged in the intense heat of the sun and the clear vastness of a blue sky like this one. His entire life had been spent underground, skulking around drainage junctions and leaping over sewage pipes. Not even the farm that he and his family sometimes visited could provide them with such a sight.

As he walked along the long dirt road, Leo pondered the events that had led up to him wondering down this literal beaten track. Only last week, his family had faced the Tengu Shredder and survived, though it had come close. New York had nearly been lost and he and his brothers had almost gone through Death's door. But they were alive, for which the turtle was extremely thankful.

However, over the last week, Leo had been pondering over a matter that he felt should have been addressed long before this. Usagi. The last time he had seen his samurai friend, he had harshly thrown the ronin's advice back in his face. And since returning from his training with the Ancient One, he had not visited his friend at all. Sure, there had been Karai, Bishop's monsters and the Shredder to think about, but Leo was ashamed that he had neglected his friend for so long.

Truthfully, the turtle considered Usagi to be his closest friend. Yes, his family had April, Casey, Leatherhead and the Professor, but he wasn't as close to them as the others. Usagi was really the only one he could relate to, which wasn't often as they lived on different worlds.

What worried Leonardo was that Usagi would not accept his apology. After all, it had been many months and they had not parted on the best of terms last time. He honestly wouldn't blame the rabbit. After a couple of days spent debating with himself, Leo had decided that he couldn't put it off any longer. He spoke to Master Splinter and explained his plan and his sensei had kindly agreed to let him go to Usagi, even sending word to the Daimyo to pass a message on to the samurai.

He knew at the end of the road was the village that Usagi had replied that they would be able to meet in and Leo had arrived a few miles out. One, because he didn't want to startle the locals- a ninja appearing out of nowhere was bound to cause chaos in a world where they were treated with mistrust; and two, because it gave him time to get his head together. Despite being the most calm out of his brothers (well maybe not as much as Donatello because of his frequent arguing with Raphael), he could not stop the twisting in his gut. He was nervous. Nervous to see his friend and nervous as to how Usagi would receive him.

In what felt like no time at all, Leo had entered the village and kept to the shadows to avoid the townspeople, slinking down the streets until he spotted Usagi standing outside what must be an inn. Unsurprisingly, the ronin spotted him and nodded before disappearing into the building. Feeling slightly nonplussed, the turtle waited, not knowing what to do. However, his confusion evaporated when he saw Usagi stepping onto a balcony near the top of the building.

Knowing that his friend was trying to spare him being stopped by anyone, Leo briefly slipped from the dark and quickly scaled the walls before clambering over the balcony and standing before Usagi.

There was a slight, awkward silence before the ronin decided to break it.

"Good day, Leonardo-san. You are looking well."

Mildly startled by his gentle tone, Leo had to swim for a reply. "Thanks… You do as well."

"It has been a while, my friend. You and your family have been busy from what I have heard. A tengu is not a small matter."

Looking at Usagi in surprise, Leo was again astonished, but this time because of the seeming lack of hostility in the samurai's gaze.

"How do you…"

"I too have been busy trying to discover Lord Hebi, but I have spoken to the Daimyo on a number of occasions."

"I apologise if I am interrupting anything."

Usagi held up his hands to assuage the turtle. "No, you are not. Besides, I was eager to meet you once more. But what is the matter, Leonardo? Are you feeling unwell?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"You are exceptionally timid. Have I offended you in some manner?"

Leo's jaw dropped and he ogled at his friend. Usagi offend him?

"Of course you haven't! I offended you!" With that, Leo decided that he could no longer skirt around the issue that had brought him here. "Last time we met, you tried to help me… and I… I was far from civil. I treated your words as if they meant nothing. And when you left again, I could tell that you were appalled with my behaviour. I came here to apologise for treating you in such a despicable manner. I know that you may not forgive me and I will not blame you for hating me, but I had to tell you that I do not resent you at all."

When he had finished, he hung his head and waited for Usagi to open up and tell him that he no longer wished to know him. However, he was shocked when he felt a hand on his shoulder and another one cupping his chin and lifting it so that their eyes met.

"You should not expect rejection from me, Leonardo. You may have been conditioned in such a manner in your world, but I am not one who would wish you ill."

"But what I said-"

"What you said and how you acted were understandable." Leo was again startled as the hand on his chin moved to caress his cheek, though he did nothing to remove it. "You are young- only seventeen. For someone to betray your trust like Karai did leaves scars, especially for one who has had limited contact with people all of his life. I mean no disrespect of course. But you have healed and that is what matters. You and your soul are more at peace."

"But how do you not resent me?" Leo whispered, his voice strained as the words left his mouth. "I hurt you and my family. I actually injured my sensei."

"And yet you regret these actions. I cannot think ill of you for regretting your mistakes. Without our ability to regret and admit our mistakes, we would not be who we are. And I doubt I could ever think ill of you, Leonardo."

The turtle had not realised that the hand on his shoulder had moved and he was frozen in place as he felt his mask loosen from around his eyes. He immediately felt vulnerable as the bandana had been a part of him for as long as he could remember.

Usagi had to stifle a small gasp as the piece of cloth fell away from his friend's face. When wearing it, Leonardo looked far older than he was- the leader he had been bred to be. His steely green eyes shone with a certain level of severity, cunning and sharpness, which was accentuated by the blue bandana. However, now that it was hanging from around his neck, the ronin was able to see easily under the metaphorical mask as well as the physical one. Leonardo's eyes were slightly wider without the bandana encircling his head and that particular shade of green now stood out in much sharper focus from his leaf-green skin, giving Usagi the sensation of being drawn in. Usagi smiled slightly by the fact that the ninja's age was now betrayed.

"You are so young," he whispered, promptly standing on the tips of his padded feet and placed a kiss on one of Leo's eyes, both eyelids having closed on instinct as he drew near. Once Usagi had performed the same action on his other eye, he drew backwards, but barely as his nose brushed against his friend's beak and lingered there.

They stood in silence, neither daring to move. The rabbit's eyelids had also closed and his heart continued to race when Leonardo made no move to show that he was unhappy. Indeed, through the small contact, he could tell that the turtle's entire body was shaking intermittently.

Daringly, Usagi leaned forward again once more, only this time his lips latched on to Leo's.

Leo felt as if his entire world had come to a standstill. He had not dared move when Usagi had kissed his eyelids. Part of him said that is was wrong because they were friends, but another part screamed that he didn't care. And now Usagi was kissing him, his mouth feather light against his own as if waiting and hoping for a reaction. Ignoring the increasingly smaller part of him that said this was not right, Leo started to move his lips in synchronisation with his friend's.

He had never felt such an electrical emotion before. Despite having spent years trying to master his feelings, this one caught him unawares and gripped him in an iron fist and threw him into a wave of ecstasy. It did not compute with him that his arms had wrapped themselves around the smaller waist. It did not register that they stumbled until he toppled backwards onto the bed so that Usagi was straddling him. He did not care that this had just jumped out at him. All that mattered was the fire in his heart that spread throughout his entire being as the kisses became fiercer by the minute.

All too soon, they had to break apart for air and lay gasping, Leo's arms still wrapped around Usagi's slighter form.

Usagi was sure that, if he was not covered in fur, his face would be a bright red from the exertion of kissing Leonardo. As it was, the heat surrounding them was like a blanket as they panted in time with one another.

Leo's expression suddenly changed, alerting Usagi that something may be wrong.

"Leonardo?"

"Why me?" came the small question, so quiet that Usagi almost though that he had misheard him.

"I will be honest Leonardo… Ever since you came to my world… It took me a while before I realised that I felt something towards you more than kinship. I have never cared that you were a ninja and your strength of character… stirred something inside me. That is the only way I can describe it. At the Battle Nexus, you accepted me without question, regardless of me having saved your life. You are determined, kind, compassionate, and a great many other things that I could spend forever listing."

Here, Leo flushed, his cheeks darkening. Never before had anyone described him in such a way. Though he was indeed flattered by Usagi's admittance, it had nothing to do with the rush of longing and he moved an arm so that his fingertips were hovering against the ronin's face.

"Do you wish for me to move away?" Usagi asked as the quiet dragged on.

"No… only… I'm a bit confused… I never imagined… I came here expecting you to scorn me for the way I acted… and now…"

"You need not have such a low opinion of yourself, Leonardo. It is in the past and there is nothing for me to forgive you for."

With that, to Usagi's surprise and joy, Leo initiated another heated kiss.

* * *

><p>Leo awoke to the feeling of a furry hand casually tracing patterns on his cheek. Feeling refreshed after his light nap, he slowly opened his eyes and stretched, smiling up at his friend. Though now maybe he should think of him as his lover?<p>

Nothing more than kissing had happened. Usagi was insisting that they take things slowly, and Leo

Agreed completely. If they allowed themselves to be driven by lust then it might ruin the beginnings of whatever this was. The heat had been suppressed and was only triflingly stoked when their lips met.

They had spent many hours enjoying each other's company. Either they lay next to each other and spoke of their lives in general or one would lean in for a chaste kiss that soon intensified and made their nerves tingle with the pleasure. Leo honestly didn't know if they would physically commit to one another without asking permission from the appropriate people, namely Master Splinter.

The turtle let out a small moan. That was another can of worms in itself.

"Leonardo?"

"Sorry, Master Splinter just sprang to mind."

They both grimaced.

"I do not see how your Master would disapprove of this. You may be a ninja and I may be a samurai, but that has never deterred our relationship before this and he has always approved."

"We can't tell him yet. My brothers as well."

"Surely we should seek permission."

Leo sighed. "They wouldn't understand."

"I do not follow."

The turtle gave Usagi a sad smile. "You said it yourself. We have gone our entire lives without much contact or experience with others despite the family that we have gained over the years. We are not used to being accepted, especially on a romantic level."

"But then how would they become used to the idea if we do not tell them?"

Leo hung his head. "I don't know… I need my family… but I don't want to lose this, whatever it is and whatever it may become. They may think that I would lose my focus as leader if I was romantically attached."

Usagi regarded the ninja for a moment. "As much as I do not like concealing things, it may indeed be best for now that we keep this a secret until we can measure what your family's reaction will be. Perhaps if we were seen to be trying to deepen our friendship?"

Leo couldn't help but let his mouth curl into a tiny smirk. "I thought you hated skulking in the shadows." His mouth stretched into a grin when Usagi playfully swatted at him.

"I may be no ninja, but I can still maintain secrecy when I wish. Besides, I do not wish to cause disharmony between you and your family."

"What about Lord Hebi?"

"That snake will soon meet his end. I may be campaigning for Lord Noriyuki's protection, but I am a ronin. I go where I am honour-bound and I would make sure that I would not neglect you."

Leo felt honoured that his friend would give up time for him.

* * *

><p>As time passed, Leo and Usagi continued to meet. Sometimes Leo went to the other dimension with his family's knowledge (though they had no clue as to what was really occurring between the two). Other times, Usagi would open a portal directly into the turtle's room and they were both thankful that nobody, especially Master Splinter, heard them or suspected anything.<p>

Usagi, much to his horror, discovered that Leo had no real hobbies apart from the art of ninjutsu or looking after his younger brothers. Yes he did activities with them, but nothing was really of his own volition. With that in mind, when Leonardo came to his world, he would try to encourage his friend to try something other than fighting or meditation. It wasn't that they completely avoided those matters altogether- they frequently sparred or shared meditation sessions- but Usagi was keen to see if Leo was interested in anything else; and it soon became clear that he was rather fond of drawing. Unlike the drawing utensils that Usagi knew the ninja had in his world, Leo was happy enough to sketch on parchment with a quill. He soon started to explore other forms of art, such as writing.

One time, on an official visit to Leo's world, Usagi had tried his hand at understanding his lover's scooter and watched, amazed, as Leo performed a number of acrobatics in a sewer tunnel. He had also witnessed Raphael and Michelangelo performing similar movements with their rollerblades and skateboard, but he had refused to try them as he had no desire to land flat on his face. Much to his chagrin, Leo had hinted that he'd one day persuade him to have a go.

Leo was also keen to learn about Usagi's hobbies, and was delighted when the ronin first took him star-gazing. Having grown up in a polluted city, he had rarely seen the stars and had never learnt the constellations. Of course, in this world they were different, but Leo still enjoyed hearing about the stories behind them. It transpired that Usagi was a great storyteller and would always tell a narrative in a way that it had an essential meaning.

However, a lot of the time was spent lying together and merely talking. They would either lie next to each other or curled together. They chatted about their childhoods, which were naturally different. They spoke of their adventures and of the places they had been and reminisced about things that they had been in on together, the level of their laughter depending on whether Leo's family were near or not. Usagi also admitted to a time long ago when he had once fallen in love with a girl from his village, but had had to leave her when he answered his call as a samurai. The two had remained friends, but Usagi's attraction had soon died down into friendship. Leo had no issues with this, though he smiled and shook his head when Usagi said that he had been young and naïve.

The samurai was also extremely happy that, as they continued to see each other, he could sense that Leonardo was gradually relaxing. True, he and his family no longer had to deal with a number of things since the defeat of the Tengu Shredder, but they were still their city's silent protectors and they still had Hun to think about. Usagi was merely glad that he had somewhat eased his friend's burden.

There were times though when Leo noticed that the rabbit went into deep thought when they were speaking. Though assured that it was nothing, Leo couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. But whatever inhibitions he had on the matter were quickly wiped away with the strength of Usagi's affection.

* * *

><p>"Hey Don?" Mikey asked, poking his head towards the table that was his older brother's laboratory.<p>

"Hey Mike. Something wrong?"

The youngest turtle stared back around the rest of the main area of the new Lair to make sure that nobody else was present before turning back to the mechanic. "Dude… Have you noticed how Leo's been acting recently?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's more relaxed, bro. It's creepy. He's not constantly on our tails about training. Shell, you won't believe what happened earlier, but he actually asked if he could help in the kitchen! He hates cooking and he asked me to teach him! I'm starting to think that the Shredder knocked something loose when we were dragons."

At this, Donatello raised an eyebrow at his baby brother and then facepalmed.

"Mikey…"

"But Bro, Raph's noticed it too. You can't tell me that they've not been arguing less?"

"Whilst I don't think Leo's suffering from a head injury, yes I've noticed. But, Mike, think about it. Karai's basically shut down the Foot, Bishop is leaving us well alone and both Shredders are gone. All we have to worry about is Hun and regular thugs. Yes they could still hurt us, but we're not in constant fear of our lives anymore. Leo's starting to relax because he's realised that there is not so much to worry about."

"We are still talking about Leo right? Our paranoid and constantly worrying older brother?"

"I think Usagi's been a big help with helping him relax."

"How come?"

"Mike, you know that they're trying to develop their friendship more. Yes, Leo still has responsibilities here and Usagi has his own, but I think it's good that Leo has a friend he can turn to."

"What about us? And, dude, it's not as if we're friendless."

"That may be, but Leo isn't as close to any of them like he is Usagi. And yes, we're here for Leo too, but he's been catering for us for most of his life. Why do you think he trains? Despite what Raph constantly moans about, he does not do it to suck up to Master Splinter. He does it to protect us. So I really don't see why he can't be a bit selfish and relax more. He still trains a lot more than us, Mikey, but surely, after all he's done, he deserves to be able to let off some steam."

"As long as he doesn't turn into another Raph again… I guess… It's just I've never seen him like this… Not since we were tots. Okay, maybe not like when we were tots, but he's not let the 'Fearless Leader' thing slip ever."

"You and I both know that nobody is fearless- even Leo. But that doesn't stop him from a great big brother. Just don't worry about it, Mike. We need the downtime, and so does Leo."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys reckon? Please feel free to leave a comment. I welcome constructive criticism, but flames will be used to make my dinner instead of my testy cooker<strong>

**MerlinStar x**


	2. To Hope For The Future

**As I said last chapter, we're still kinda sticking with some one-shots. This time they're set after series 6 and 7 respectively. And I shall aplogise now for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I consider myself to be a bit obsessive ccomplusive with grammar, but everyone makes mistakes, so I'll just warn you now.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- Nope. Spoke to a friend and they keep telling me I definitely don't own them. Nuts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- <strong>_**To Hope for the Future**_

Upon receiving word from the Daimyo that Leonardo and his family had finally reappeared after a year of being missing, Usagi had quickly headed to one of the places where he drew the symbols for the portal and hurtled through into Leonardo's room. He was not happy to find his lover sat on his bed looking thoroughly miserable.

When the portal had opened, Leo's head had shot up and his heart cried with joy at seeing Usagi rush through. But then he saw the ronin's expression and that, coupled with the loss of Master Splinter, made the misery come to the forefront again.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice surprisingly clear despite the amount of turmoil his emotions were in.

"Where have you been?" Usagi asked, determined to keep the edge out of his tone. "I come here to find that you and your family have vanished. I spoke to Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones and they had no idea where you were either. The Daimyo could not even find you!"

He stopped in his miniature tirade when he saw the pain lancing across Leo's face.

"Leonardo, forgive me. I should not have spoken to you like that."

"You were right to. But please let me explain."

With that, the turtle launched into an explanation about their sudden trip to the future and how they had met Cody Jones, the descendant of their human friends. He told of how everyone was accepted and how his world was completely different. He went through the problems caused by a man called Darius Dunn, clones made from the turtles' DNA, an alien known as Sh'Okanabo, Viral and a great many other things, concluding with how this Viral had defragmented (whatever that meant) Master Splinter and that he was now trapped inside the machines that Leonardo and his brothers called computers.

By the time Leo had finished, Usagi sat on the bed next to him, a hand rubbing circles on his thigh. Usagi was amazed and humbled that Leo had managed to maintain his calm despite the distressing situation.

"I am sorry for being harsh with you before you could explain this to me," Usagi apologised. "Please forgive me."

Leo gave a small smile before leaning his forehead against his lover's. His eyes bore into the rabbit's and were full of love and understanding.

"I thought of you," he finally whispered. "Every day. I was worried that you'd think I left without willingly saying anything."

Once again, Usagi was grateful that his fur hid his blush as he felt his cheeks flare at the admission. But he still smiled.

"I didn't want to leave," Leo continued. "And I kept on thinking about the pain you must be going through. You must have thought that I'd abandoned you."

Usagi shook his head. "You would not have left without saying anything. And you would have not left Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones worrying for such a long time."

"But you thought I'd abandoned you?"

"Never. I was concerned for your health, especially since _the Daimyo_ didn't even know where you were. I won't conceal the fact it was hard, but I know you too must have felt pain."

The conversation lulled as they basked in each other's presence, both relieved that they had not lost the other.

"You are very understanding," Leo finally muttered. "Far more so…" He trailed off before finishing the sentence. Usagi, however, knew what he had been about to say.

_Far more so than I deserve_.

That type of thinking made the samurai worry about Leo, as well as a few other things that the turtle apparently did not find concerning. But Usagi was not going to approach the subject at this point. His lover was too emotionally drained.

"I understand that there will be times of difficulty. You know that life will throw hardships and vice versa. I would never hold them against you. And speaking of hardships… how are your brothers?"

Leo shook his head. "Raph and Mike are trying to act normal… but Don… it's like when I was angry all those months ago. He blames himself for not figuring out that Viral would try something and he thinks it's his fault that Master Splinter is lost."

"Is there any way to restore him?"

"Donnie has a hunch, but he's not entirely sure yet."

Usagi gripped Leo's hand. "You and your brothers have accomplished much and defeated many foes. I am sure that you will overcome this and find your sensei."

The turtle sighed. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The sun was disappearing over the horizon and reflecting off of the lake. The party was dissipating and only stragglers remained; the bride and groom having already left for their honeymoon.<p>

The turtles were currently bidding farewell to their friends who were returning home. The only ones remaining were them, Leatherhead, Professor Honeycutt and Usagi, who had decided to linger to 'admire the farmhouse', much to the disgruntlement of Genn.

Because of the limited amount of rooms in the house, Leo had offered to share a room with Usagi and had set up the sleeping bag on the floor. Of course, they would not be using it, but they still had to keep up appearances.

Once the others had retired and they were both sure that the others were asleep (though they were still wary of Master Splinter's heightened hearing), they gently embraced each other.

"You are unharmed?" Usagi whispered, drawing back to stare into his lover's eyes.

"Surely I should be asking you," Leo replied whilst shaking his head. "You and everybody else were nearly crushed by the barn."

"We must then be thankful for our friends that prevented us from being so."

"It was far too close… We nearly lost all of you."

"But we are fine and the enemy is defeated. And your father has been restored, as I knew he would be."

Leo hung his head at this. "That does not stop today from being a close call. Everyone we love was there… Even if the Shredder hadn't escaped the cyber world, we should have prepared for the Foot to attack."

Usagi frowned at this and directed them both so that they were sat on the bed. "Leonardo, you take too much on yourself. It was your friends' wedding and you had no cause to suspect that they knew where we were. We are alive, so you have nothing to grieve for."

Leo suddenly gripped the samurai's wrists, startling him. Usagi was further astonished by how his lover's eyes started to shine in a manner that he had never seen before.

"I know to constantly think about what could have happened isn't healthy, but…" Within a blink of an eye, he had leant forwards and crushed his lips against Usagi's. After a few moments of passion, Leo halted in his actions.

"I love you," he mumbled against the ronin's mouth. "And I'll be damned if I lose you. I know you are far from defenceless and you have your duties in your world-"

He was cut off when his mouth was attacked. Before he was lost in the moment, Leo thought that this was rather like the first time Usagi had shown his feelings to him, though far more powerful and meaningful. When they finally resurfaced, they found themselves tangled together on the bed with the samurai above him.

"Have we not been here before?" Usagi queried, smirking.

"Usagi," Leo whispered, fingering the opening of his lover's shirt. Neither looked away from the other, even as the samurai slowly leant into Leo's hand.

"I'm here." The rabbit then started to reach for the strings on his trousers.

Leo blushed. "I know we'll have to be quiet, but what if-"

"The door has been locked, koibito, so no one can walk in. We are fine."

Leo couldn't help but grin at the term of endearment, relaxing against the bed linen whilst allowing Usagi to continue.

"Watashi wa anata no monoda," the rabbit muttered, huskily.

Leo felt yet another rush of ecstasy and happiness flow through him. For him, nothing could have been more final.

"To watashi wa anata no monoda," he replied in a soft tone, his arms winding their way around Usagi's waist.

* * *

><p>Donatello let out a long yawn as he slouched into the kitchen, so tired that his body didn't exhibit any of the ninja grace that it usually did- not that he cared at this point in the morning. All he wanted was a mug of coffee.<p>

As expected, he found his father already awake and leaning over a newspaper. The turtle chuckled when he saw his master's intent expression as he held a pencil over the Sudoku page.

"Morning Sensei," he greeted.

"Good morning, my son," Master Splinter replied, briefly looking up from the paper to give his son a warm smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Better than yesterday. And relieved, I guess. Something tells me that things will be quiet now that Khan's out of commission. Is anyone else up yet?"

"No, my son; though I should think that they should awaken soon. It is almost midday and, though you have all earned the extra rest, I do not want you all sleeping in until the afternoon. It is almost midday as it is."

As he began to brew his coffee, he glanced over at the clock and was stunned to find that his father was correct. What astounded him even further was that _Leo_ was not up before himself and had assumedly decided to lie in bed for the best part of the morning. Though he had no idea what Usagi's sleeping habits were, the purple banded turtle thought that their friend would have wanted to rise early to explore.

"Should I wake them up?" he queried once he had taken a few gulps of the piping hot liquid.

"If you would, Donatello. Though I cannot speak for Usagi-san, I would prefer if your brothers would have breakfast before noon."

Chuckling, Don made his way out of the kitchen, coffee still in hand. Deciding that he'd rather deal with Leo and Usagi first, he headed upstairs to the eldest's room.

"Hey guys?" he called through the door. "Master Splinter says we need to get up. It's nearly midday."

He grinned to himself when he heard a distinctive swear from the other side of the door (most definitely Leo) and the hurried rustling of bed sheets being moved around. Knowing that getting up late was a touchy subject for his older brother, Don smoothed his expression out into a gentle smile just as the door opened to reveal Leo himself.

"Morning Don," the elder turtle greeted. "Is Sensei mad?"

"No, he just doesn't want us to spend all day in bed. Is Usagi okay?"

Both peered around to look at the still sleeping ronin.

"I think he's still flat out from yesterday- I don't think he'd normally have slept through the racket I just caused," Leo muttered, smiling fondly. "I'll wake him. Do you mind if I leave Mikey and Raph to you?"

"No problem. If it's me, they won't think that we're going on a training run."

"And are we?" Leo's eye flashed as he gave his brother a cheeky grin.

"Well, no, but that's what they may think if it's you waking them up. It also spares the rest of the house hearing Raph swear blind."

"Haha Don, very funny."

"You started it."

Leo shook his head and patted his younger brother on the shoulder before moving to close the door once more. "We'll see you in a bit, bro."

When Leo was out of sight behind the wooden barrier, Don allowed the smile to fall from his face, letting a thoughtful frown take over. Whilst the turtle prided himself for being able to invent all sorts of instruments, Don was also a very perceptive being; and what he had seen had slightly startled him, though he been determined not to alert Leo of this. For the bō wielder had momentarily glimpsed that the sleeping bag had clearly been neglected. Not only that, but one of the samurai's arms had been stretched out over the bed as if he had been clinging to something… or someone. And there had also been a musky smell. Whilst not overpowering, it was still there, no matter how little. The turtle had nearly missed it at first. And he wasn't naïve enough to not know what it might be.

As Don began to walk to the rooms where his other two brothers were still sawing logs, he continued to ponder this matter.

No, he had no issues with homosexuality. He had accepted long ago that it was a natural part of life. But the rational part of his brain argued that Leo and Usagi were two completely different species. He immediately disregarded that notion- it was not as if they could have children. Truthfully, if this was what he suspected, he could not begrudge Leo that kind of relationship. It had always been highly unlikely that they would find partners that would accept them for who they were. Then again, they weren't exactly what could be called genetic abnormalities in Usagi's world. From what Leo had said, there were no humans there. The only problem would be the fact that they were ninja.

But if Usagi willingly accepted his older brother, Don decided that he would only ever support them. Though there were no romantic implications from the behaviour they had displayed in front of the rest of them, the turtle knew that Leo deserved something that would stop him from focussing solely on his family. And if they truly loved each other, then Don was happy for them. It wasn't as if he and the others had never been drawn to people (though he wasn't so sure about Mikey). He had definitely felt something for Djhanna (if only she hadn't had to leave Earth to lead her people), and you would have had to be a blind man to not see that Raph had felt something for their fellow acolyte, Joy. Therefore, it was entirely plausible that Leo would form some kid of attachment. Granted, he did feel slightly jealous, but anyone would be a fool to try and stop this relationship, if it indeed existed. Usagi and Leo definitely cared for each other- that much was certain- and if it was more than platonic then nobody should try to interfere.

Deciding to not say anything about the matter at all, the turtle decided that he would merely keep an eye on the situation and see how it developed. He only hoped that, if he was correct in his presumptions, the rest of his family would accept Leo and Usagi. If they didn't, then Don outright feared the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>Koibito- sweetheart, love, lover<strong>

**Watashi wa anata no monoda- I am yours  
><strong>

**To is apparently and in Japanese, but Leo is saying the same thing to Usagi**

**Well that's one down. Just three more to find out (five if you include Casey and April). Again I crave comments and constructive criticism, but flames will be used as fuel to burn the Facehuggers on Alien Isolation *shivers* (spoilers for that, sorry, if anyone is planning on playing it and hasn't got there yet)**

**This is still a T rating as nothing explicit happened- so before anyone asks, yes I did check the rating system, but if you still have worries, let me know**

**And I apologise if any of the translations are wrong. I use Google translate- enough said.**

**MerlinStar x**


	3. Fear

**Finally getting down to business. The one-shot style has gone as of now because we're finally getting into the action. Many thanks if you've stuck with this and are reading it. You guys rule!**

**Disclaimer- No matter how much I want to convince myself, I still don't own them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- <strong>_**Fear**_

Raph was 'unwinding' from another bout of stupidity caused by his youngest brother by taking his frustration out on his beloved punching bag. That and he was excessively bored.

In the five months since the fall of the Cyber-Shredder and Khan, life had becoming relatively boring for the hot-headed terrapin. True, they still had to deal with Hun on numerous occasions and the general stream of street thugs and thieves, but it lacked the constant edginess of life when the Foot had been active. Yes it was nice not to have to constantly fear for their lives, but Raph being Raph had been craving adventure for the last couple of months. He really didn't know how he had managed before they had officially started patrolling the city what felt like forever ago (in truth was only a few years). Still, he and Casey were prone to going about the city and bashing some extra heads, for which he was grateful. It was probably the only thing that kept him sane.

However, there was something that the red banded turtle was thankful for. Over time, he had noticed that his older brother had gradually started to let up a bit more. Leo was still his usual uppity self when it came to training and quoting back lessons learnt from Master Splinter long ago, but he appeared to be putting less hours in the dojo and spending increasingly more time hanging around with his brothers. Raph was honestly surprised at this. He could list very few occasions when Leo had taken off the 'Fearless Leader' mask, but there had been more in the last year than in living memory. They had particularly shown up when they had been stuck in the future. Indeed, Raph could link his brother's change in attitude to just after they had defeated the Tengu Shredder. Truthfully, Raph was just happy that his brother was allowing himself to act a bit more like a teenager, though a very mature one. Maybe it was his growing friendship with Usagi that was helping him as well. Just like he had Casey, Leo had someone else that could watch his back, despite living on different worlds.

However, he had noticed that Don would occasionally scrutinise their eldest brother as if he was the latest problem that the brainiac was trying to crack. He didn't think much of it though. Raph guessed that Don too had noticed the changes in Leo's behaviour and was trying to put it into a category or something like that- most of time, the hothead had no idea how his younger brother's brain worked.

All of this thinking had actually helped to calm him down and Raphael felt as if he wouldn't murder Mikey the next time he saw him.

Exiting from his room, Raph made his way over the main area of the Lair where he found Leo and Master Splinter in front of the TV.

"Where's Don and the knucklehead?" he asked, slumping down next to his brother.

"Don's making a grocery run and dragged Mikey along with him- he was bouncing off the walls again."

"Still? What's he been eating?"

"He's just excited about the next Justice Force comic. Something tells me that Don'll have to drag him away from the store to stop him drooling over the ads."

"That's if da genius don't stop to drool over any computers."

Both let out snorts of laughter. Even Master Splinter chuckled to himself.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of bright blue light and the three of them jumped to their feet, the turtles grabbing their weapons.

They were however shocked to see a small figure tumble out of what transpired to be a portal and fall face first onto the floor. Once the light had cleared away, they could clearly make out the cat-like person dressed in a bloodied kimono. Their weapons were snapped at her side.

"The shell?!" Raph cried, leaping forwards and turning the figure over and they were able to make out that the intruder was female. "Jeez!" They were all shocked to see her entire front covered in blood.

Leo was staring at the intruder in a state of fixated horror. His eyes were wide and his hands were clenched at her sides. Before the others could question what was wrong, his expression morphed into a deep frown.

"Infirmary now! Master Splinter, please call Don. We'll need him."

Nodding, their sensei left to find his shell-cell, leaving his two eldest sons to heave the unconscious cat into Don's corner of the Lair, which was an infirmary as well as the genius' lab.

Owing to being moderately sufficient at first-aid, Leo and Raph began to inspect the figure once they had laid her down on the cot that Don had found.

"None of the blood's hers," Leo finally muttered. "I can't find any injuries." His expression did not change from the one of grim determination.

"Who da shell is she anyway?" Raph asked after a couple of silent moments. "I ain't ever seen 'er before."

"Her name's Tomoe Ame. She's a friend of Usagi's."

"Wait… what?"

"We met when Drako and the Daimyo's son sent me to Usagi's world."

"Ya know why she's here?"

"No… and I doubt I'll like the reason."

Just as Master Splinter came back into sight, there was a low moan and they were relieved to see that Ame's eyes were fluttering open.

"Ame," Leo whispered gently, sitting her up on the bed. "Ame, you need to wake up."

As he gave her a slight shake, the anthropomorphic cat fully woke up, grasping at the eldest turtle's arm.

"Leonardo-san!"

"Ame-chan, I can tell you you've been through a lot, but you need to tell me what happened."

"Jeez, Leo, lighten up," Raph muttered. Leo shot him a malevolent glare before turning back to his acquaintance.

"I am sorry, I must be affected by the shock," Tomoe Ame murmured, relieving her grip on Leo's arm in favour of supporting herself against the cot.

"No need to apologise, child," Master Splinter assuaged. "We are merely concerned as to why you are covered in blood."

Tomoe Ame drew in a sharp breath, collecting herself before she began to explain. "We finally managed to catch up to Hebi. We though the snake had barely any allies left and the Shogun has decreed that he be executed on sight. After another attempt on my Lord Noriyuki's life, a small army was sent to attempt to arrest the vile creature. But he was waiting for us and had a number of ninja ready to attack. They began to butcher anyone they could get their hands on. However, Usagi and I were taken prisoner. It transpired that the snake wanted to personally deal with us. Before our captors could reach their master, Usagi managed to create a distraction and told me to come to this dimension and find you, Leonardo-san. I had to make sure I was not followed, but once I was sure I was not, I came here."

"How long ago was this?" Leo asked, his face dominated with a dark look.

"Two days. A number of Hebi's ninja had attempted to capture me and I did not want them coming with me here into this dimension. Leonardo-san, I honestly fear the worst. Usagi seemed to believe that you could help, but I honestly believe that Hebi may make an advancement that none will be able to stop, not even the Shogun. Despite appearing not to have many allies, he has still managed to bring together an army the likes of which I had never seen before."

Leo moved away from the cot and began to pace, obviously deep in though. After a while, he turned back to Ame. "Is it possible that the clans can be brought together in order to defeat him?"

"Hebi plans to move as soon as possible from what I made out. There would not be enough time."

"And how long ago did you leave for Hebi's lair."

"Five days- we arrived on the third. Leonardo-san, forgive me, but I fail to see how this is relevant."

"My son?" Splinter queried as they all watched Leonardo's continued pacing. He soon ceased in his movements.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said, immediately heading towards his bedroom. Once there, he firmly closed the door behind him and took a seat on his own personal tatami mat.

Emptying his mind, which was easy after years of practice, he focused on one thing. He had no idea whether or not this would work, but he had to try.

After what could have only been a few minutes, the turtle was relieved to be drawn out of his meditative state by another flash of light, only this time it disappeared to reveal their friend, Renet.

"Hey Leo," she greeted jovially, twiddling the time sceptre in her hands. "You must be desperate. I was dusting again when this thing went off and I heard your voice. You're lucky it was me otherwise Simultaneous might have ignored it. What's wrong?"

"Do you remember my friend, Usagi?"

"The cute Japanese samurai rabbit? Yeah, I remember him."

Leo had to hold back a laugh. Usagi would have blush if he heard someone call him cute.

"Do you think you could send me to his world five days ago? I need to get to Lord Noriyuki and see if I can stop him from sending his army before all shell breaks loose."

Renet raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Leo? You know that I can't get involved with crucial stuff that's happened. I don't even think Simultaneous can either."

"Renet, I'm begging you to try. Usagi's been taken by an old enemy of his and if I don't do something then he's dead."

The Time Mistress held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay! I'll try, but I can't make any promises. The Time Sceptre might realise that we're deliberately trying to change something, so we may not be lucky."

Leo couldn't help but sigh with relief. "That is all I can ask. I won't forget this, Renet. And if your master is mad at you, send him to me. You don't deserve punishment for helping a friend. The fault of this request is mine."

Renet let out a small laugh. "You're far too noble, Leo. It's not as if I haven't done this sort of thing before. But if he gets angry, then you can do the dusting."

Leo gave a slight smile. "Before we do this, I just need to go and warn my sensei. I don't think he'd be very happy with me if I left without warning him."

"You're going on your own?!" The teenage human did not look to be very keen about this prospect.

"I cannot drag my family into this. They may want to help, but I will not have them targeted again. It's time Hebi learnt not to mess with the people I care about."

"Including Usagi?"

Leo was horrified at her lewd tone and turned to stare at her.

"Oh come on, Leo, I work with time. I can see things ya know."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Hey, my lips are sealed."

With that reassurance, both exited the eldest turtle's bedroom and headed back to the infirmary.

"Renet?" Raph queried when they came into sight. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"He got the Time Sceptre's attention," she explained, pointing at Leo.

Master Splinter, who had been tending to Tomoe Ame, looked sharply at his eldest.

"Leonardo? Do not tell me that you are planning what I think you are."

Despite being under his father's scrutinizing gaze, Leo refused to back down. "I have to try, Sensei. It may save a lot of lives if this works."

"The shell is going on?" Raph interrupted, clearly indignant at being left out of the loop.

"I'm going to try and save Usagi and his friends," Leo explained. Unsurprisingly, this was met with hostility.

"The shell ya are! Ya'll get yaself killed!"

"Not if I can stop the party from leaving to face Hebi's army. I need to try otherwise _they'll_ die."

"My son, you cannot play God."

"I swear, Master Splinter, I'm not trying to. I've been to that dimension and I know that any advancement Hebi makes means that he is more likely to fulfil his plans."

"It is true," Tomoe Ame added from her place on the cot. They all turned to her as she made to stand up. "The snake would use any advantage to create a massacre. I do not want to even think about how this would affect my Lord. Some of the finest samurai went with that party. Our army would be left without a number of its leaders because of the false information we were given."

Leo looked back at his father with a beseeching expression on his face. The old rat sighed heavily.

"Very well, Leonardo, you may go. But do not do more than you need."

The turtle bowed. "Thank you, Sensei."

"But Master Splinter!" Raph was shaking with anger.

"Raph, please. I know what I'm doing."

"The shell ya do! Ya could be walking inta shell."

"I'll be fine, Otōto."

"Raphael," Master Splinter said in a placating tone. "Your brother is not going to fight a war, he is merely trying to prevent a battle. If he does not then many innocent people may be killed."

Raph huffed, but appeared to calm down. "Jus'… don't be gone fer too long, Fearless. Mikey'll drive me up the wall otherwise."

"Doesn't he anyway?"

"Yeah, but ya stop me from murderin' 'im."

Leo laughed and clapped his brother on the back.

"I am coming with you," Ame declared, batting away the sudden onslaught of protest. "I very much doubt that the guards will admit a ninja appearing out of nowhere. If I do not go with him then he may not even make it to seeing Lord Noriyuki." To cement her decision, she firmly stood next to the blue banded turtle.

"There would be no complications with this?" Splinter asked Renet.

"Nah. If her two selves cross they'll merge with the older one's memories. Nothing bad will happen… I think."

Master Splinter released a resigned breath. "Very well. Be safe."

Bowing to his father, Leo then turned back to Renet, who produced the Time Sceptre. There was a blinding flash of light and Splinter and Raph disappeared to be replaced with an empty hallway.

"Thank you, Renet," Leo said after a brief moment, smiling at his friend.

"I just hope everything goes okay. If it's wrong, I doubt I'll be able to try again. The Time Sceptre would just send us to Lord Simultaneous' place."

"You are very kind, Renet-chan," Ame thanked.

It was at that moment that the Time Sceptre began to glow.

"Damn it!" Renet cursed. "He must have realised that something was up."

"We'll be fine, Renet. I'd go before he turns up here."

"Ok, just… Leo… your secret… you might want to talk to your family sooner or later. You might regret it."

At this, the turtle felt a clear sense of dread at her words, but managed to smile at her before she vanished in that flash of light.

"This way," Ame bade as Leo followed her down the hallway.

Soon they entered what Leo guessed was the main part of Noriyuki's stronghold as there was now guards at regular intervals and a throng of citizens. A lot of them stared at Leonardo, but said nothing. The turtle was thankful that Tomoe Ame had come with him otherwise he doubt he would have made it to Noriyuki in one piece.

After what felt like a painful eternity, the two were finally admitted into a hall where Noriyuki was stood at the head of a table surrounded by soldiers and Gennosuke.

"Tomoe Ame," the young lord called, clearly surprised to see her and horrified at the state of her garments. "What happened? And Leonardo-san?"

"Forgive the intrusion, Lord Noriyuki," Leo began, bowing to the panda, "but we came to warn you of a massacre. Hebi is not as weak as you have been made to believe. If your men leave then they will be walking into an ambush that they won't be able to overcome."

Stunned silence met his words as everyone looked at each other in despair. Even Gennosuke looked faintly ill at this.

"I witnessed it myself, my Lord," Ame explained. "Usagi and I were taken prisoner, but he helped me escape in order to raise the alarm. A friend of Leonardo-san's was able to send us back to this time so we could prevent it."

"I'm afraid you have not," Genn said over the silence that had gripped the room. "I only arrived yesterday, but they had already the night before. They should arrive there within the next day."

Once he heard what Genn said, Leo felt as if his world was shattering around him. It took all of his strength not to let his calm façade slip completely. As it was, he could not stop his hands from clenching into fists and shaking. The Time Sceptre had prevented them from changing anything.

"We could send a scout to warn them," a crocodile soldier suggested.

"That would not work, Haruto," another cat explained. "A scout would not be able to reach them in time even if he rode continuously at speed."

"Might I make a suggestion," Leo finally managed to say once he had reigned in the sudden onslaught of emotions. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Why should we trust a kame ninja?" a dog barked, baring his teeth at Leo. "They are all devils waiting to strike."

"Do not insult Leonardo-san, Takumi," Noriyuki snapped. "His council is welcomed as he has proven to be a trusted friend to myself as well as Usagi." That silenced any other comments that might have been made. "Please continue, Leonardo."

"You need to contact the other clans that are your allies. Our coming here may provide the advantage to prepare an army before Hebi realises that you have come up with a contingency plan. Meanwhile, you should send someone to infiltrate his hideout and provoke the prisoners to rebel. I imagine many of them are warriors. Of course those that are wounded should not participate. That should cause enough trouble to distract Hebi. He would never see you coming. Yes, he may have large numbers, but if you and your allies attacked before he could gain any more ground then he would have nowhere to run. You could end this once and for all."

Noriyuki considered this for a long while, his eyes rarely leaving the turtle. Finally, he turned to one of his men. "Gorou-san, I want you to send your fastest men to deliver a message to the other clans. We make to move on Hebi in two days."

Again, Leo stepped forward. "With your permission, I would like to be the one to infiltrate Hebi's stronghold."

"I was wondering if you would. Would you take some men with you, Leonardo?"

"No thank, Noriyuki-san. I can rally the prisoners, but more than myself would attract attention. However, I would need directions."

"With your permission, I will make sure he gets there," Tomoe Ame suddenly asked her Lord. Leo thought this weird. Now that she was surely back with Noriyuki, surely she would not want to leave him.

"Are you sure, Tomoe Ame?" Noriyuki asked, clearly worried for his protector and friend.

"Yes, my Lord. I know it goes against my oath to protect you, but I believe that Leonardo-san will be more comfortable travelling with someone who knows him."

Noriyuki silently agreed with this. Despite himself and Tomoe Ame trusting Leonardo explicitly, a number of his men would never be able to stomach being in the presence of a ninja for long- the distrust that some had for ninja was so fierce.

"With permission, we will leave as soon as possible," Ame stated. When he Lord nodded, the pair bowed and left the hall.

"Ame-chan, I must insist that you stay behind," Leo beseeched. "You've been through a lot."

"Whilst I know I will not be going in with you, Leonardo-san I will nevertheless do everything I can to help save my friends. You do not know your way and you are not the only one who cares for Usagi. I won't be surprised when Gennosuke is on the front line ready to fight against Hebi for harming him. And I am mostly unharmed as you and your family deduced when we were in your world. I will be fine for this journey and I will meet Lord Noriyuki when I have delivered you into that hell. And you yourself need not do this. You did tell your master that you would only do what was needed."

"Forgive me, I was merely concerned for your health. And I disagree- I need to do what I can to try and save Usagi and any others I find."

"That is true. But Leonardo-san, let me warn you now, if you ever harm Usagi then I will hunt you down and give you the most dishonourable death imaginable."

Wait… what? Leo froze as the meaning of what she was saying hit him.

"How do you-"

"I am not blind, Leonardo-san. Whenever Usagi visited your world, he always returned with the most hilarious of expressions on his face. And he speaks of you often when I ask him about what he has been doing. Do not be alarmed though, Leonardo, I am the only one who has figured it out, and I would never dream of revealing it to anyone here. Unfortunately, not many would accept the idea of one of Lord Noriyuki's trusted friends having a relationship with a ninja."

"I kind of gathered that back there. Some here really do hate ninja."

"Yes. No offence meant to you, but to us ninja are not to be trusted, particularly those who owe their allegiance to Hebi. They have no honour. But as long as you and Usagi are happy then I have no qualms. Just remember that I will defend him if you hurt him."

"Believe me Ame-chan, I have no intention of doing so."

* * *

><p><strong>In fairness, there are times when I really do think Leo has a hero complex, bless him. Just watch <em>The Darkness Within<em> (an episode in series 3- can't remember which one unfortunately). Still, you've got to love the turtle in blue. There will be more interaction between the brothers in future chapters, but for now it's pure Leo/Usagi**

**Thanks so much for readig this far. I am grateful for all support :)**

**MerlinStar x**


	4. All Plans Go To Shell

**All I can say for this chapter is that, despite making a lot of plans, you can't rely on them when everything goes to pot. Leo is about to find that out.**

**Disclaimer- Nope, still not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- <strong>_**All Plans Go To Shell**_

Despite the lush countryside that surrounded them, Leo felt his stomach churn. The various shades of green and blue did nothing to ease the coil that had tensed in his stomach. The blot against the landscape that was Hebi's fortress was enough to annoy the turtle, but that was nothing to what lay before them.

Coating the ground surrounding the citadel were the ruined and bloodied remains of the warriors that had been slain in the battle only two days ago. The stench of death made him want to empty his stomach onto the ground. The fiend hadn't even taken the time to order the cleaning up of the fetid corpses left behind for neither he nor Tomoe Ame could see any signs of anyone removing the dead.

"Monster," the cat whispered in a quiet rage, her face alight with the fury. Leo could honestly not blame her in the slightest. "To not even give them a burial!"

"There are a number like him in every dimension and in every universe," the turtle stated, sagely. "And I honestly think that there always will be." Shaking his head, he turned back to his companion. "Luckily enough, I can use the treeline for cover and then enter through the river. There will probably guards, but I can hopefully avoid them."

He nodded to Ame and made to set off.

"Leonardo!"

Turning back, he found her giving him a look of concern.

"Be careful, watashi no yūjin. They too are ninja and they are not as honourable as you."

"Arigato, Ame-chan." With that he sped away, leaving her to turn back around with the two horses. Using the trees to mask his approach, Leo darted between the shadows, quickly edging nearer to the fortress.

The building itself was practically a block of grey stone that gave off the same sense of death and despair that the bodies surrounding it did. As he drew closer, he could make out the slits in the brick that were windows. The only colour was Hebi's banner that adorned the building at intervals. The great entrance that was barred by an iron gate was heavily guarded. However, the ninja was not looking to enter that way.

He very much doubted that Hebi would suspect him being involved in any of this, so he guessed that the snake would not take the measures to prepare for a ninja's infiltration despite being surrounded by many.

He knew that there would some form of drainage system or river that would run through the place and he was not disappointed to find that the latter apparently ran right through the vast citadel.

Taking a deep breath, he dove into the freezing water, but ignored the sudden drop in temperature as he began to swim towards his destination.

It transpired that Hebi used the river as a form of transport and trade, which relieved Leo as it meant that his entrance wasn't hampered by a grate. He was thankful that the cursed 'turtle luck' as Raph put it hadn't taken effect. This allowed him to sneak in and, whilst keeping only his eyes above the water, determine the best way to properly enter Hebi's fortress.

There were a great many number of guards standing on either side of the river, but most of them seemed to have their gazes fixed on the river's point of entry. Leo was glad that his assumption about Hebi not expecting a sneak attack had been correct.

Looking around, he saw that there was a pair of grand wooden double doors, but he obviously couldn't enter there. He then spotted a number of smaller staircases that led to a number of openings into the building. Only a couple of them were covered by the guards.

Deciding on taking the one lowest to the ground that did not have any of the ninja hanging around by it, Leo quickly and expertly threw a kunai off into the distance on the opposite side of the river. Once he heard it hit the stone ground and the ninja had all turned their attentions to the noise, Leo took his chance and flitted between the crates that were haphazardly stacked around the dock until he slipped through the opening and into the fortress.

Knowing that he could not congratulate himself yet, Leo examined his surroundings and saw that there were no decent hiding spots apart from amongst the support beams near the ceiling. Using a pair of tekkō that Don had modified for them to also be able to scale walls, Leo did so and was soon encased in shadow.

Happy by the fact that no passing ninja or mercenaries noticed his progress above them, Leo began to search for a way that would take him to the bowels of Hebi's fortress, where he gathered Usagi and the others were being held prisoner. After silently descending staircases and avoiding any enemy, the turtle came upon a heavy wooden door that had bars covering a small window in it. Peering through, he saw a lone guard patrolling the area. He slipped through and quickly dispatched the unwitting ninja and began inspecting the cells.

He was astonished at how many were being held here. Despite the bloodshed outside, there were a great many people being held captive. But then there were probably also some that had not been involved in the recent battle and had been left to rot in this jail.

Having no need to find the keys, Leo pulled out a piece of wire he liked to use for picking locks. Quickly tackling one of the doors, he was met with a number of stunned faces.

"Who in the name of the Gods are you?" a perplexed looking wolf asked.

"I'm a friend of Lord Noriyuki's," Leo explained.

"Lord Noriyuki?" what looked like a giselle asked excitedly. "Has he come to liberate us?"

"He's on his way now. He and the other clans are bringing the fight here before Hebi can press his advantage. I've been sent to ask for your help."

"What can we do?"

"I know I have no right to ask you, but you need to mutiny. You need to rebel against the guards. It'll distract them so that they won't see the army coming."

The prisoners conferred with each other for a moment before turning back to him.

"We will fight," the wolf declared. "But we are too few to cause much of a fuss."

"Is there any way you could get word around?" the blue banded turtle asked.

"We are expected to slave for the snake, so it should not be difficult to get others to help us. Many here would most likely do anything to escape here."

"As long as you don't feel that your lives are threatened."

"I think many of us have faced a great many things, kame. For some, death would be a foolish thing to fear."

Leo bowed to the wolf.

"I have something I else I need to ask you. Does anyone know what has become of a rabbit samurai named Miyamoto Usagi?"

There was a dark silence at this, which frightened the turtle more than he would care to admit.

"As you seem to be aware, Hebi does plan to make a move," a cat explained. "He plans to execute the samurai on the eve of battle. When he realises that Lord Noriyuki and the other clans are making a move against him, I do not doubt that he will behead Usagi-san in front of the armies to make an example."

Leo felt his blood run cold before he felt a spark of rage that he immediately suppressed. No way in shell was he going to let Hebi murder _his_ Usagi.

"Do you know where they're holding him?"

"Probably the deepest part of the dungeon- it's where they keep the most dangerous prisoners. Fortunately for you they seem to have reduced security because they are preparing the army. Not that we'd be able to escape." The cat gestured, drawing Leo's attention to the heavy chains and manacles that enclosed around the group's wrists and ankles.

"I wish I could relieve you of your bonds, but that would alert them to someone being here."

"Understandable. When should we begin the rebellion?"

"Two days from now. I do not know when the army will arrive, but it would be best that we start before they arrive."

The prisoners bowed to him (which, in all honesty, surprised him).

"Very well, kame," the giselle said. "We wish you luck in finding your friend."

"Thank you." With that, Leo quickly checked that the coast was clear before locking the door behind him. Yes, he knew that to release the prisoners would give the game away, but he was still loathe to leave them bound like that. Trying to push these thoughts from his mind, he started to travel further into the dungeons.

To his despair, in whatever cell he looked, he could not find Usagi. He searched through what he felt was the entire dungeon and yet there was no sign of him.

Knowing that was now only one course of action, Leo lay in wait in the shadows, silently anticipating the arrival of a guard. Despite the long amount of time it took, he soon sensed movement at the other end of the corridor and was rewarded for his patience by a single guard that unwittingly marched towards his hiding place. In seconds, he dragged the cat into the shadows and had him disarmed with his katana held at the ninja's throat.

"I will only ask once," he growled, deliberately making his voice sound deeper. "Where is Miyamoto Usagi?"

The cat was clearly scared out of his wits and shakily held up his hands in surrender. "Lord Hebi wanted him. He changed his mind about killing the ronin on the eve of battle. He wants his head now and then he'll send the body to Noriyuki."

If Hebi's previous plans for his lover hadn't made his blood run cold beforehand, the ninja's admission now filled his veins with ice.

"Where?"

"The Grand Hall. You go to the Main Hall and it's through the largest door."

Not needing to learn any more, Leo used the hilt of his blade to knock out the cat. He then stripped him of his gear and hauled him into an empty cell, chaining him to the wall and tearing off a part of the ninja's shirt to act as a gag so that he could not call out. With his job done, Leo used the piece of wire to lock the cell door and then sprinted back towards the entrance to the dungeon.

Moving as fast as he dared, the turtle traversed back up the staircases and once again made use of the beams supporting the ceiling, quickly making his way through the citadel. He felt a wave of relief when he found himself in a cavernous room that must be the Main Hall. Knowing that he could not simply rush through the doors, the blue banded terrapin went to scout the area upstairs and was glad to find a form of balcony that wound all the way around the other hall.

Gazing down whilst obscuring himself in the darkness, Leo bared his teeth as he saw a chained a clearly injured Usagi trying to defiantly stand before the gargantuan snake that was Lord Hebi. Leo also recognised the ninja known as Chizu, who stood before Usagi with her sword at his throat.

"Where are your friends now, ronin?" the female spat. "Clearly you have been abandoned by Noriyuki and his warriors, for who would care for a wandering samurai."

"Your attempts to make me doubt my friends are pointless. You and I both know that it would be foolish for anyone to attempt to take this place without a large army."

"And fortunately for us, no such thing exists," Hebi hissed. "Though I am very interested as to where Tomoe Ame disappeared to once you foolishly aided in her escape. What a pity you too could not also be able to leave." The last part was clearly sarcastic.

"If you have brought me here to merely taunt me, I pray that you spare me," Usagi said, his voice somehow controlled. "I would rather not listen to anything that comes out of your mouth, fiend."

Leo nearly let out a snarl when Chizu slapped the rabbit across the face.

"Little ronin, you should realise that you are at my mercy. I can do whatever I wish with your useless self. And what I want to do is remove your head from your body."

Usagi said nothing to this, but merely straightened his back defiantly. Meanwhile, Leo reached for both of his katana. Any minute now…

"I want you to die knowing this," Hebi snarled, gleefully. "All of your loved ones will die. No one knows that I will soon attack. My spies have not seen your precious Tomoe Ame anywhere near Noriyuki's land, so I _hate_ to admit it, but she must have perished in the wilderness. And such a shame, Chizu here had a number of lessons she wanted to teach her.

"Noriyuki will be slaughtered and all those who serve him. I will rule this land and not even the Shogun will stand in my way."

"You are insane," Usagi stated. "You would never be able to defeat the Shogun."

"Oh I shall, little ronin. And once my enemies are defeated, I think I will indulge myself. Do not think I have forgotten your little kame friend that humiliated me. Such a shame I have not the time to bring him here so that you can watch him die. However, rest assured, I promise you that his death will be _very_ long and _very_ painful. And I would hate to deprive his family of such an honour."

This elicited the most violent reaction out of the samurai. The guards standing around him had to hold him in place as he tried to lunge for the insane lord.

"Do not touch him," he growled, trying to jerk away from his handlers.

"Have I touched a nerve? Well then, it is a _great_ pity that the kame isn't here." He turned to Chizu. "Go and see to the arrangements, and try and get the mess cleared up. I do not appreciate corpses being left outside as carrion."

At this, the female cat bowed and abruptly left the hall.

With a look from Hebi, Usagi was forced onto his knees whilst one of the guards brought out a very hefty looking ono.

Deciding against using his katana just yet, Leo quickly brought out a shuriken. Preparing himself, he waited until the ono was lifted right above the guards head before making a move. Hurling the throwing star at the larger weapon, the turtle was satisfied to see that it connected with ono and sent it spiralling out the the executioner's hands.

"What!" Hebi bellowed, his eyes widening with rage and surprise.

Swiftly taking one of his swords from its sheath, Leo leapt onto the railing of the balcony and glared down at the snake. "Leave him alone."

"The kame! Get him!"

Before any of the guards could make a move, Leo jumped from the balcony and managed to reach the candelabra that dangle from the middle of the high ceiling. He gave a deft swipe of his blade and it came crashing down to the floor. Usagi had managed to rip himself free of the soldiers, the latter themselves scattering, as it thudded to the ground with a crack, leaving a sizeable dent in the paved floor.

The oil held in the candelabra splattered and spread across the ground and it immediately caught fire, surrounding them all in a blaze. Clearly fearful for their lives, Hebi's soldiers fled the scene.

"Get back here!" the snake yelled, but his orders fell on deaf ears. The only people left were him, Leo and the still chained Usagi.

Hebi turned to face Leo. "What do you think you can do, kame? You are a small creature, who I will crush with ease. Or don't you remember what happened last time. If Noriyuki had not interfered then you would have been nothing more than a pile of broken bones."

"That was the past and I have had more training since then. I may not survive you here, but you can be as sure as shell that I'll do my best to take you with me." Drawing his other katana, Leo struck, managing to avoid the tail that Hebi sent towards his stomach.

Their dance was dangerous and deadly, but neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Usagi had scrambled over to the discarded ono and was desperately using it to free himself from the chains. He feared that this was a fight that Leonardo could not win by himself.

The fighting pair seemed to be ignoring the fire for the most part, though they made sure to keep themselves from falling into the blaze.

Hebi soon began to grow impatient with their apparently matched battle and became willing to do anything to gain the upper hand. Using the tip of his tail as a paddle, he flicked some of the burning oil at his foe and it hit him on the shoulder.

Sharply falling back, Leo just about ignored the pain so that he could evade Hebi's sudden attack. Briefly glancing over the burn and seeing that it would not be too bad once cared for, the terrapin turned back to his enemy as he made another move. This time, Leo enacted a powerful sweeping kick, which sent the suddenly stunned snake into the wall.

There was the unmistakable cracking sound and the ceiling, which had already been weakened after having the weight of the candelabra weakening its structure, starting to groan. A couple of beams successively fell from the great height and damaged the floor even more. But this did not stop the battle.

Leo and Hebi once more engaged in their fierce combat, the former using his swords and the latter utilising his tail and fangs. The turtle constantly made sure that his wounded shoulder wasn't left open to attack otherwise he would find himself defeated.

The room however was not depending on anyone to win. It was falling apart around them and, from what Usagi could make out, the floor was in danger of giving way from all of the debris that had fallen down. Continuing with his task, he was glad that he was close to freeing himself.

Leo had also noticed the danger that the ground beneath them was posing. Continuing to attack and defend against Hebi, Leo decided that there was only one thing to do. Quickly casting his eyes around to look for a weak point, he soon found one and sped over to it.

Raising both of his katana, he drove them into the ground. There was an ominous crack and then the floor began to fall apart around them.

Hebi was enraged at the turtle's actions and dove for him, fangs exposed. But Leo was ready for him.

Leo leapt out of the way as the snake crashed into the ground where he had just been.

With a scream of rage and denial, the ground beneath his massive body gave way and Hebi vanished out of sight. Leo was also not very lucky. The floor was caving in faster than he would have guessed and he was not quick enough to move out of the way.

He felt himself falling and his stomach sank.

* * *

><p><strong>Watashi no yūjin- My friend<strong>

**Arigato- Thank you**

**Yep cliffie. Sorry, I can't resist. Just click the button below to find out what happens next. Thanks for any comments and _constructive_ criticism. Flames are fuel not friends (sorry that's awful -_-). Hope you're all enjoying it :)  
><strong>

**MerlinStar x**


	5. Peace For Now

**Last chapter with mainly a Leo/Usagi focus. The other turtles and Splinter will feature more soon, I promise.**

**Disclaimer- Not mine! Not mine! And... not mine :L**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- <strong>_**Peace For Now**_

Leo was shocked to unexpectedly feel a strong grip enclosed around one of his arms and looked up to see Usagi straining to pull him to pull him to safety from a part of the floor that was seemingly supported from underneath whilst avoiding the sharp katana that Leo was still holding in a death-grip.

Once he was back on firm ground, the pair of them stared down and were stunned to see that Hebi's large body had been crushed by the rubble. He was unmistakably dead.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked, breathily, still panting from the exertion of pulling his lover from the hole.

"Fine," Leo panted. "Though I think I should be asking you that. You look like shell."

"It is only a few cuts and bruises- nothing a couple of poultices won't cure."

Leo let his mouth curl into a slight smile and lent against his companion, Usagi mirroring him.

"You are such a fool," the rabbit chastised. "Brave, but a fool nonetheless. I told Ame-chan to go to you so that you could warn Lord Noriyuki."

"We did. I just came here to start a riot with the prisoners before the army arrived. Circumstances meant I had to change the plan… Drat, the prisoners! We need to free them."

"I suppose you are suggesting a mass exodus?"

"Unfortunately."

"That seems to be the only way we'll get out of here alive. Hebi may be dead but Chizu and his other generals are just as deadly as him. Though hopefully some will have fled upon hearing the commotion."

Leo stood and pulled the samurai to his feet and the former supported his lover as they slowly made their way to the entrance.

"If we free the prisoners, then we may all get out of here alive."

"Agreed."

To Usagi's immense surprise, Leo handed him one of his prized katana. But he did not question the turtle. He knew that they both had to depend on each other if they were to escape this fortress. They were amazed that nobody was outside and trying to aid their master, but they did not dwell on this. Instead they delved into the fortress the way they had come, striking out at any mercenary or ninja that tried to stop them.

They soon found themselves in the belly of the citadel and back in the dungeons. The pair quickly set about freeing the prisoners and briefly explaining what was happening. Everyone looked overjoyed at the prospect of leaving the place. Leo soon arrived back at the cell he had first infiltrated.

"What happened to your plan?" the wolf asked as Leo struck their restraints.

"Circumstances changed," he explained. "Hebi is dead."

"You killed him?"

Not giving him an explanation, Leo stood back and allowed them to leave the cell. By now, the corridors were thronging with people who were desperate to leave Hebi's fortress. When they had finally freed everyone, Leo and Usagi took lead of the crowds as they began to ascend from the dungeon. As they went, the people following them picked up the weapons that had been dropped by the ninja and they continued without any major problems. Soon, they found themselves filing out of the fortress and crashing through the now open gate and to freedom.

"What now?" someone called.

"If we head east, we'll meet up with Lord Noriyuki and his army," Leo yelled back. This was met with many cheers from the crowd.

* * *

><p>Leo stood near the trees that surrounded their small camp. It was night and a number of the escapees had complained of fatigue- not surprising as they had been walking for most of the day- so they had settled down for the night. Though they did not have much, they were still able to find enough to get some fires going.<p>

The turtle stood off to the side, having decided to watch over the camp in case they were set upon by bandits or any of Hebi's stragglers. He was thankful that they were out of that place and he was thankful that Usagi was safe.

Speaking of Usagi, the ronin had gone around to make sure that everyone was settling and he was now approaching his lover again.

"With luck, we should meet up with Lord Noriyuki tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Usagi frowned slightly. Leonardo was staring off slightly as if his thoughts were far away, which he supposed they were.

"You should not regret ending Hebi. You saved many lives and prevented him from taking any more."

"I know it was necessary… but I still do not enjoy it. Far from it."

"I know you do not." He reached across and drew Leo into the shade of the trees that enveloped them in its embrace so that no one else would see them. The two stood there in the silence and relished in being together once again, reassuring one another with gentle and caressing touches.

"I thought I might have lost you," Leo finally muttered, flinching at the admittance.

Usagi reached for his cheek to soothe him. "I would not have left you without a fight."

"Probably why they had all those chains on you."

"Indeed… But I do stand by what I said earlier. You were a fool to take on Hebi by yourself."

"It was either that or let him kill you and there was no way I was going to allow that. You will not leave me without a fight, and I will definitely not let you go without a fight. I know it was reckless, but it was the only course of action I could take given the circumstances."

Smiling slightly, Usagi leant his forehead against Leo's. "If it is any consolation, I would have probably done the same if I was in that position."

The turtle let out a small chuckle but then stiffened. Usagi too had tensed and the pair turned around to peer into the darkness.

"Bandits?" Leo murmured, subconsciously reaching for one of his katana.

"Far too many for that. Though I wouldn't put it past Chizu to try and send some of her clan after us."

Again handing Usagi one of his prized weapons, the pair skirted through the trees towards the disturbance they heard. Peering through the undergrowth, they saw what indeed appeared to be an army. But it was not led by any of Hebi's henchmen.

It was clearly not an army pulled together by the snake's lieutenants. Instead, the samurai let out a breathy sigh of relief.

"It is our allies. I recognise Lord Isamu and his brother Lord Michi. And I think I see Gennosuke."

"Oh thank shell for that."

They quickly removed themselves from their hiding place and sprinted towards the army, waving to catch their attention. The marching crowd stopped and two riders headed towards them and Leo was thankful that it was indeed their friend, who was accompanied by a heavily muscled tiger.

"How in the name of the Gods did you manage to get out?" Genn asked after he had dismounted before gripping Usagi's arm, clearly pleased to see that his friend was alive and well. "I would have thought that they'd have kept you under tight security."

"They did," the ronin explained, beaming back at the rhino. He then turned to the tiger. "Greetings, Lord Isamu. I am thankful that you joined the movement against Hebi."

"Greetings, Usagi-san. Lord Noriyuki will be pleased to see that you are well."

"We managed to free the prisoners as well. Most of them are uninjured, but they are in desperate need of food. We would greatly appreciate it if we had aid getting everyone back."

"Of course."

"Leonardo, could you and Genn please go and tell everyone that the army has arrived."

The turtle was confused by the gentle dismissal until he saw his lover's meaningful glance. Giving him a brief smile, he turned and headed back towards the camp, followed closely by Genn. Usagi, meanwhile, once again faced the lord.

"Hebi is dead," the rabbit said after a few moments of silence.

"What?! You cannot be serious."

"I assure you, my Lord, I am not joking."

"How?"

"Leonardo saved my life and in doing so killed the fiend. From what I gathered, half of the citadel fell to pieces in the process and it allowed us to free the prisoners."

"But he is ninja."

"Though he may spend his life in the shadows, for all intents and purposes, my friend has the honour of a samurai. What he did saved many lives and, as I think you can guess, prevent more from being lost in the battle that had been planned."

Isamu pondered this for a moment. "And what of his men?"

"Scattered we think. There was no sign of Chizu or any other of the clan generals when we left. Many of them ran when we emerged and Hebi did not."

"I think it is best if I speak to your kame friend."

The lord did not look pleased when Usagi held up a hand. "With all due respect, Lord Isamu, Hebi's fortress needs to be secured. He may no longer be alive, but those who followed him may still try and use it as a stronghold. If they are indeed scattered, then they must remain so."

"Hmm, you are right, Usagi-san. I will leave Noriyuki's army with you and Gennosuke-san and my own army shall continue. But I hope to hear the full story upon my return."

* * *

><p>The journey back to Lord Noriyuki's citadel had gone smoothly and they had not been set upon by anyone, for which Leonardo was grateful. The turtle had managed to avoid the throng of attention that he knew would have been bestowed upon him, so he made his way onto a balcony that overload the luscious countryside. However, he did feel guilty for leaving Usagi to deal with explaining to Lord Noriyuki and his generals what had happened, but he had wanted to avoid the scrutiny. Despite what Raph swore, he would never get used to being the centre of attention, though he did not mind Usagi's devotion- probably because he it returned in equal measure.<p>

He was drawn from his thoughts upon feeling a pair of hands deftly caressing his sides. Knowing who it was, he leant back into the embrace.

"Sorry I left you to deal with that," he whispered.

"Do not concern yourself. I knew that you would not feel comfortable. I explained everything, though I think Noriyuki and a few of his lieutenants want to speak to you."

"Drat."

"You did end Hebi and in doing so you saved a lot of lives, including Lord Noriyuki's. They will want to thank you."

"I imagine not everyone will be pleased."

"Let them sulk, you do not and have never deserved their scorn, though I know you do not care."

Leo hummed his amusement and the pair went silent for a while, staring at the glorious landscape before them as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

"Lord Noriyuki wants to ask you to stay here and be one of his generals," Usagi finally said, startling his lover.

"What? But-"

"I told him that I already knew you would not accept. For one thing, you would never leave your family. And even if they came here, you would miss your world because that is where you grew up and it is also where you responsibilities lie. Forgive me if I assumed too much, but I know that you would never be persuaded to remain here. However, that will not stop him from asking you personally. You have impressed many, including the ones you saved."

"_We_ saved."

Usagi had to stand on the tips of his toes in order to nuzzle his neck. "Yes, but you rallied them. You gave them hope. Many have started to call you Ao Kyūseishu, and those that saw you fight of any who tried to stop us from leaving use the name Aooni."

Both laughed at this.

"I'll probably become a ghost after a while."

"Which I guess you prefer. It is probably a good thing. I must apologise for the manner I sent you away when I was speaking to Lord Isamu. Isamu-san looks for the best and the fact that you defeated Hebi would have made you very valuable in his eyes. I asked you to leave before I told him what had happened so as to avoid him sizing you up. It would probably be best if we left before he and his army returned otherwise he would have done everything to make you stay and enter his service. He does not know that you are not of this world, and anyone who knows that would not be foolish enough to divulge it to him."

"He would want me that much?"

Usagi shook his head at how incredulous Leo sounded. "I wouldn't put it past him to attempt kidnap. Isamu-san is paranoid and wants only the strongest warriors to protect him, and I am sorry to say that you would be a fine candidate for that role."

"Then why has he not tried to persuade you?"

"I am a ronin. I wander around openly, but he cannot keep up with me- I would never give him the chance if he ever did try. But he is also wary as he knows that I am a good friend of Lord Noriyuki. He would not tempt his ally's wrath."

"I guess it would be a good idea to get out of here as soon as possible then… More than anything though, I'm just glad I got there in time. I do not regret saving you."

The hands that had been trailing along his sides moved away and he felt a soft tug on one of his arms. Leo allowed himself to be led back into the citadel. The corridors were surprisingly quiet, but that meant that Usagi could continue to lead the turtle to wherever they were heading without raising any questions.

Now that he could see his lover properly, Leo was relieved to see that all of his injuries, though minor, had been taken care of. He was also in a change of clothes and smelled distinctly of lavender.

The samurai soon led Leo into a spacious room, the likes of which the latter had never seen before. Three of the walls were lined with many tapestries that was a mirage of red, orange and yellow theme, which complimented the cherry-wood flooring. There was a window that looked out over the courtyard of the citadel, the glass filling most of the final wall. The bed itself was, or at least Leo assumed, king sized and was draped with white linen.

"Noriyuki agreed to let you stay here for the night," Usagi said, smirking at his lover's flabbergasted expression. "We also sent a message to your family to tell them that you are safe."

"I cannot-" He was cut off by a finger being pressed to his lips.

"Indulge yourself for one evening, koibito. I know you are not used to such attentions, but we shall be returning to your world tomorrow once we have spoken to Lord Noriyuki. You have earned the right to relax for one night."

Directing the ninja towards the bed, the pair laid on the soft folds of cotton and settled in a position that was all too familiar to them.

"Won't somebody-"

"I have requested that you be left alone by everyone tonight. No one shall bother us. If we are disturbed I can slip through that door over there into the room that was meant for me. Just relax, Leonardo. We shall not be disturbed." With those words, he reached out for his lover again and drew him close.

The night was spent with them lying flushed against each other, re-familiarising themselves and comforting one another as reassurance that they were both still alive. Words were huskily whispered in both English and Japanese as they clung to one another, accompanied by soft moaning. Much later, they relaxed into sleep, still in a comfortable embrace.

* * *

><p>Usagi was the first to wake and smiled down at his lover, who was still curled up against is chest. Not wanting to move, he gently stroked the turtle's carapace, causing Leo to twitch, smiling at how peaceful he was. There had only been a few occasions when the rabbit had seen the turtle so relaxed, and he treasured these moments because of the rarity. Most of time his lover was on edge, even in sleep, as if mentally preparing for an enemy attack. But then again Usagi could sympathise from years of travelling. And he could not forget the fact that Leo had been trained like this since he was small.<p>

A while later however, the sun was now beginning to cast its light through the window and the ronin knew that they could no longer remain like this. Moving his arms so that he could ease the terrapin awake by stroking his temples, Usagi began to shift away from him, his smile widening when Leo opened his eyes.

"Morning," Leo said, lazily, releasing his grip from Usagi's shirt and stretching out to ease the stiffness in his muscles.

"Morning," was the reply, as the rabbit fondly watched him. "I think you slept rather well, did you not?"

"I don't remember ever being more comfortable. Were you okay? Sorry I hugged you like a koala."

At this, Usagi laughed. "No need to apologise, koibito. I too was very comfortable and I know I also had a strong grip on you."

Sitting up in the bed, Leo reached over for his mask. "Do you think anyone else will be awake yet?"

"I think so. I would not be surprised if a couple of servants were on their way now to inform us that breakfast was ready."

"Thank God. I could eat an elephant."

"Is that another one of your Earth metaphors?"

Leo gave him a lopsided grin. To retaliate, Usagi growled and quickly made to spin him back to the bed, straddling his hips in the process and clamping his hands and the turtle's wrists to prevent them from pushing him off.

"I would very much like to teach you that I shouldn't be teased," he said, his tone husky with lust, as he sprawled across Leo's chest.

Leo was trying very hard to keep a straight face, but he could not stop a flicker of surprise from crossing his features. However, what he was desperate to halt was the growing pressure in his lower plastron. He worked hard to remain in control, otherwise he feared what would happen. He refused to embarrass himself in front of his lover.

After covering the turtle's mouth with a long and drawn-out kiss, Usagi hummed quietly before dragging himself away. He was satisfied to see that a blush had appeared on the other's cheeks and that he was giving slight gasps for breath.

"I _will_ get you back for that," Leo finally grumbled when he had got himself back under control.

"I look forward to it… Leonardo… I must ask… when do you think we should approach your sensei?"

The sensual mood disappeared as soon as it had come, but Usagi was astonished that his lover's expression had not turned sour. Instead, an encouraging smile graced his lips.

"I was going to suggest something. I don't want this to be a secret any more. After almost losing you… I want to be able to stand next to you and tell the universe, and if we never did that because something happened…"

"So… we are speaking to your family when we return to your home?"

"Yes." Here, Usagi did not fail to notice that Leo's hand shook. Moving forwards, he squeezed them both in his own.

"Do not worry. I will be there and I will not let you do it alone. We will show your family what we mean to each other and I am sure that they will accept it, for it has not once affected your leadership or your relationship with them."

"Umm… I should warn you. Tomoe Ame knows."

"What?"

"She guessed. Apparently you had this expression every time you returned from visiting me."

It was the samurai's turn to blush now and he muttered a quiet curse. "Does she…"

"She told me that if I ever hurt you that she would make me suffer the most dishonourable death imaginable."

This was apparently not what Usagi had been expecting. He sat there for a time, stunned before he visibly relaxed.

"I honestly was not anticipating a favourable response."

"I know I am a ninja, but she knows me. She knows I'm nothing like Hebi's men. And I'm sure Lord Noriyuki won't be a problem either."

"Speaking of which, we should really go to them before they send someone and they find us like this."

"And you accuse me of worrying too much."

With a quick kiss, the pair made their way out of the room and Leo followed Usagi through the many corridors. As they walked, many passers-by stared at the turtle, who tried to ignore the looks and whispers that started once he had gone past. Usagi felt a pang of sympathy for his lover. Leonardo really did not like being gossiped about.

After escaping the curiosity of the people in the hallways, Leo was relieved when the samurai led through doors into the hall that the turtle had been taken to by Tomoe Ame when he had first arrived. Before them was stretched a decently sized table around which was sat Noriyuki, Tomoe Ame and Genn.

"Good morning," the young lord called. "We wondering where you were. Would either of you like to eat?"

Muttering their thanks, the two sat next to each other with Tomoe Ame on the other side of Usagi.

There was silence as the small group ate, though Leo suddenly felt a very strong sense of shyness, which made him feel a lot less hungry than he had been a few minutes ago. Growling mentally to himself, he reached for a pear and began to slowly devour it.

Though he kept his eyes firmly on his food, he could feel the other three casting surreptitious looks in his direction. He knew that they meant nothing nasty by it, but Leo could not quash the feeling that he was being sized up. The turtle was grateful when Usagi sneakily squeezed the hand that was on his lap without letting anything on to the others.

Finally, the thickened silence was broken by Lord Noriyuki, who openly turned his attention to the teenager. "Usagi has told me about what happened at the fortress. Though I know it went against the plan we originally designed, I have to thank you for ridding us of Lord Hebi. Not only that, but you prevented even more torment and death."

"It was nothing," Leo said, calmly. "I am merely glad that nobody else died."

"You youngsters are too modest," Genn muttered, though he immediately sobered up upon seeing the glare that Usagi sent his way.

"Gennosuke has a point," Noriyuki continued. "You went beyond what duty would have demanded of you, Leonardo-san. Such a quality is rare and I commend you for it. You also took it upon yourself to lead those people out of there. Many I have spoken to have remarked on your skill and your ability to take control of a situation despite the changes in circumstance. Those who serve under me would not begrudge being led by someone like you."

"You honour me," Leo muttered, though he could not help the creeping twinge of embarrassment that curled in the pit of his stomach, "and I know what you would ask of me. I'm afraid I must decline. I know that Usagi has already explained, and it is for those very reasons I cannot remain here. My family and my world are where I belong."

Noriyuki nodded and smiled at the ninja. Leo was pleased to see that he was not annoyed by him declining the invitation that Usagi had warned him of.

"Then I wish you well, Leonardo-san. Just know that there will always be a place here for you and your family. And I must again thank you for freeing us of one of the most villainous creatures to roam these lands. I know death if not something to be taken likely, but I am grateful that no one else will suffer at his hand. When do you plan to leave?"

"I would prefer to go as soon as possible."

The conversation then turned away to other matters. Genn and Tomoe Ame became more involved and they spoke of their lives, though they were clearly interested about Leo's world. Once they had finished eating, Leo and Usagi stood and bowed to the other three before leaving. After they had left, Noriyuki turned to Genn.

"Might I ask you to see if you can reach Hanako?" he queried.

Tomoe Ame startled at this, clearly confused. "My Lord? Why would you need her?"

"Indeed, Noriyuki-san," Genn admonished. "You know that she is not to be trusted."

"But she can be trusted to do a job, and I think we may have need of her services."

"How so?"

"Usagi may have already warned Leonardo, but Lord Isamu will not be pleased that the one who killed Hebi has slipped through his fingers. He will want Leonardo as a personal bodyguard or a member of his army, especially since he knows that he is not in my service. We three here and Usagi are not the only ones who know that our friend is not of this world- Isamu could gather the information from one of Hebi's ninja. We need to keep an eye on him in case he makes a move to secure Leonardo and take him from his family. Hanako may be the only way we can alert Leonardo before Isamu makes a move."

* * *

><p>The portal flashed into life and the pair stepped through into the turtle's bedroom. A sudden sense of anxiety gripped the pair of them.<p>

"We are going to your father," Usagi murmured. It was not a question.

Leo nodded. "We'll show him that we can make it work."

As a final encouragement before they went to Master Splinter, Leo pulled his lover to him and the kiss that followed quickly deepened in intensity.

They did not hear the approaching footsteps, too lost as they were in their embrace, and they completely missed the hiss of shock.

"WHAT DA SHELL IS GOIN' ON IN HERE?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ao Kyūseishu- Blue Saviour<br>**

**Aooni- Blue Demon**

**Oops, I've done it again :3 Something tells me you'll be able to tell who that is. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. This is all I'm going to post for the minute until I can edit stuff- I originally had something different I was heading towards, but I've kind of turned it on its head into something a bit different. Hopefully I'll be able to post something more soon. Here's to thanking goodness I have a week off :)**

**Please feel free to leave comments and constructive criticsm. And please don't flame. We're all here to enjoy reading and writing and we writers don't need written abuse.**

**Bye for now :)**

**MerlinStar x**


	6. Destruction

**So here we are again! A bit sooner than anticipated, but I just want to get this up here ASAP. The next update won't be until at least Sunday- I've finished editing and making my way through later chapters.**

**Thanks to the people adding this to their alerts/faves. Also a shout out to ladyisme for the first review- glad to know you like where this is going :)  
><strong>

**This is a bit shorter than most chapters, but I thought it would be best to cut it off at a certain point, otherwise it would be very very long.**

**Warning for this chapter- Don may act in a way that some consider OOC. Mikey as well (maybe). But there is a reason! Trust me, I'm trying to imagine what a certain situation would do to the characters. More of that in the next chapter though.**

**Don't know how angsty this chapter will be to you lot, but I consider this to be mild angst.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- Did some research and I still do not own them**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- <strong>_**Destruction**_

The couple jumped apart and stared in horror at Raph, whose profile could be made out standing in the doorway. They could feel his wrathful anger as it seeped into the room.

"This why ya been acting differently?" the red-banded turtle spat at his older brother. "Ya been shacking up with the rabbit?"

Flinching at Raph's crude and spiteful phrasing, Leo still tried to reach for him. "Raph, please. Just let us explain. It's not like that at all. It's more than that."

"Whatcha goin' on about? Ya been goin' behind our backs fer shell knows how long. Fearless Leader decided he can do wha' he wants while we 'ave ta follow ya like good lil' soldiers?"

"Raphael-san, I can assure you-" Usagi began.

"Stay out of this, rabbit!"

At this, Leo's expression morphed into one of anger, his next words a sibilant hiss. "Don't you dare speak to him like that. We've done nothing wrong. You can't have a tantrum just because I've fallen in love with someone."

This brought Raphael up short, his eyes widening.

Leo gripped Usagi's hand in his, glaring defiantly at Raph. "I love him, Raph. This is not some casual fling."

To his disdain, the hothead's eyes narrowed again as they flew back to Usagi. "And him? How d'ya know he ain't using ya? We ain't got no experience and he knows it."

"Raphael-san, I love your brother as completely as he loves me," Usagi gritted out, enraged by the turtle's accusations. For one thing, he would not hear that his feelings for Leonardo were false. Another thing he could not stand was having Leo's honour slandered, as well as his own.

"Some'ow that don't convince me."

"Raph-"

"What is going on in here?"

Thankfully, Master Splinter had shown up before things could become any nastier. Leo felt a wave of relief flow through him, but it was cut short when his master's face darkened upon seeing his and Usagi's hand clasped together.

This was not going to be good.

"Sensei, we-"

"Leo's been makin' off with the rabbit, that's what," Raph cut in, sharply, still full of indignant rage. Usagi looked as if he would have duelled the turtle right there and then if he had had his weapons.

"Sensei," Leo said, meekly. "We were coming to speak to you… only Raph walked in before we could."

The elderly rat pondered the situation for a second before turning to his second son. "Please leave us, Raphael. I need to speak with them privately."

Sending a final glare towards his brother, Raph stormed from the room and into his own room, where they heard the sudden blast of music erupt from his speakers.

"Well?" Splinter finally asked, breaking the awful silence.

"Splinter-san, as Leonardo has already said, we were coming to speak to you."

"Yes, I'd already gathered that."

Leo felt Usagi flinch at the reproaching tone in his master's voice. But this apparently did not deter the samurai.

"I love your son, Splinter-san. This is not some trifling affair. I cannot see myself continuing my life without him. I am his until the day I die."

"I feel the same way, Sensei," Leo added. "I have not nor would I ever allow this to affect my leadership or prove as a detrimental distraction."

Splinter watched their faces for a while before speaking again. "How long have you two… been together?"

"Since I went to see him after we defeated the Tengu Shredder."

"And have you ever…"

"Hai, Sensei."

The pair were horrified to see the ninjutsu master sigh whilst shaking his head. "I am afraid I cannot condone this relationship."

"What? Master Splinter-"

The aged rat held a hand, which immediately silenced any protest.

"I cannot in good conscience give you two permission to continue to be together. My issue is with what has just occurred in your world, Usagi. Leonardo, I was under the impression that you were going to warn the Geishu clan about the ambush, not follow after the warriors to face Lord Hebi."

"Sensei, I had no other choice."

"You did." Splinter was now incredibly irate, something which Leo had only seen on a couple of occasions. It scared him witless. "Did you not think of the consequences of your actions?"

"Of course I did. If I hadn't then Usagi would be dead!"

"But what of your brothers? What of everyone in this world you care about? You have singled yourself out as a target for anyone wanting to gain vengeance over Hebi's death."

"Barely anyone knows that Leonardo is not of my world, Splinter-san," Usagi stated.

"But a few do. My son's relationship with you has made him a target, and by extent this family. And if you were to openly continue with this then Leonardo would be made a target by your remaining enemies. If this was to continue then he would be constantly in danger."

"I would never allow any harm to befall him, Splinter-san. And you underestimate Leonardo- he is an accomplished swordsman. Many would not want to risk attacking him if he was strong enough to end Hebi."

"But they would continue to hunt him to hurt you, Usagi-san. I will not risk the lives of any of my children."

"Father, please." The blue banded turtle moved forwards slightly. "You cannot ask us to stop this."

"I would give my life for him, Splinter-san. You must understand that such a level of commitment cannot be undone. We have given one another ourselves physically and we love each other fully and nothing less."

"My decision is final."

Leo, in a moment of rare bravery against his father, decided to speak up again. "And if we continued without your blessing? I am not going to give up my heart, Sensei, for something that may never happen. We are not defenceless and we have been through far worse."

Here, Splinter's face turned sad and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears. His next words, though apocalyptic, sounded as if it was the hardest thing he had ever had to say. "Then you have a choice, Leonardo. Either you remain here and swear that you will never see Usagi again, or you must leave the family and never return."

Leo felt as if both of his swords had been driven through his heart and he stiffened from the pain, breathing heavily. Usagi looked no less hurt and appalled.

Without another word, Splinter left the room.

The blue banded turtle felt an overwhelming numbing sensation take over his entire body and he was only barely aware that Usagi has helping him down to the floor.

"Leonardo," Usagi whispered, painfully.

Looking into his eyes, Leo was terrified to see the defeated expression in his eyes.

"No! No, you can't!"

"I refuse to let you make a choice like that. I would never dream of asking you to leave your family."

"But…"

"Sssh, koibito. It will be alright."

"It won't. I won't let you leave."

"You need your family. I know I said I would fight before I left you, but I would never forgive myself for taking them away from you, and you wouldn't be able to live without them. I would rather you be safe and happy than broken because of what our relationship destroyed."

Before Leo could protest further, Usagi leant forwards for one final kiss. They clasped at each other and Leo clung on as if holding him there would stop him from going away.

"Watashi wa anata o eien ni aisuru to iu koto o kesshite wasurenai," the ronin mumbled against his lips before forcibly removing Leo's hands from around him.

The turtle could only sit there in a numb stupor as Usagi once again completed the chant that opened the portal into his world. With one final sad look, he walked though and out of Leo's life.

There were no tears for Leo had not cried in years. There was only an increase in the numbness as it did its best to blot out the turmoil in his head and heart. The pain seemed to become more concentrated as the numbness blocked everything else out. All he could think about was his father forbidding his relationship and Usagi leaving him.

As the minutes rolled by, the turtle could feel himself trying to supress the agony of heartbreak, but nothing he did seemed to stop it from swelling. As a learned lesson for whenever he felt turmoil, Leo quickly adopted a meditative pose and closed his eyes off from the world, hoping that meditation would help ease his inner-self's screams. But as time went on, it did nothing to ease the storm.

* * *

><p>Donatello walked through the doorway into the Lair and could immediately tell that something was horribly wrong. He could practically taste the tension and that worried him greatly. What could have possibly happened whilst he had gone to the junkyard? They knew that Leo was safe because of the message that had been sent to them the previous night.<p>

The TV was not even on and his younger brother was sat on the sofa in front of the blank screen. Something was definitely not right.

"Mikey? What's wrong? Where is everyone?"

When he heard his brother speak, Mikey slowly turned around to face him. The older turtle was horrified to see silent tears trickling down the turtle's face. In the blink of an eye, Mikey was off the sofa and crushing the genius in a hug, his tear-stained face buried into his neck.

"Dude… Leo came back with Usagi… They're together."

Donnie felt his breath catch in is throat. So he been correct in his assumptions. But why was his youngest brother acting like this?

"Raph started yelling at them- that's what tipped me off. He was making out that Usagi didn't really feel anything for Leo."

"That _hothead_!"

"It gets worse. Splinter… Shell, Don… He said that their relationship put us in danger because of Leo going after Usagi and killing the snake-dude and that we would all be targets for Usagi's enemies. He… He said that either Leo stay here and never see Usagi again or leave with Usagi and never see _us_ again." A few more tears slid down the turtle's cheeks at this.

Don stood there, feeling a kind of horrified rage bursting to life in his gut. However, he did all he could to keep his temper in check- Mikey deserved none of his anger. "And what happened then?"

"I don't know, dude. Sensei left and I booked before he realised I'd been listening in."

"So you don't know if Leo's still here?"

"No."

"Okay, Mikey, stay here."

"But-"

"Mike, please just stay put. I promise I'll tell you what's going on when I find out."

After making sure the orange banded turtle was settled, Don flitted out of his room and sped towards that of his eldest brother. What he found broke his heart.

Leo was sat on the floor in his customary meditation pose, but the younger turtle could see a look of intense grief, pain and loss on his face. He was unresponsive to Don's presence, which the genius knew was extremely bad. Leo was the most spiritual out of all of them and could sense his family from a mile away. This sense had also allowed him to catch projectile weapons on numerous occasions.

Donnie felt the anger rise slightly as he looked at his brother. In truth, he had never seen Leonardo like this before and it scared him beyond belief. He quickly came to the obvious conclusion that Usagi must have left. The turtle felt his teeth clench at the injustice of the situation.

"Leo?" he said, softly, reaching for his hurting brother. "C'mon, bro. Please?"

However, he stopped in his tracks when Leo visibly flinched at the physical contact that Don had tried to initiate. When he tried again, he received the same reaction. Though he was no psychiatrist, the genius knew that Leo had suddenly developed a subconscious dislike of contact, dreading that it would further break him. Don could do nothing until Leo came out of meditation.

Knowing that he would not be able to reach his brother in this state, Don left the room, gazing back at the other's curled form, his heart breaking all the more.

"Do not go in there, Mike," he warned. "He's not responding to contact in a good way."

Mikey looked devastated.

The purple banded turtle then made his way to his father's room, allowing the fury to show on his face. Much to his consternation, Master Splinter was meditating as if everything was normal and one of his sons was not falling apart. Surely he should have sensed the disturbance and tried to comfort Leo instead of completely ignoring his heartbreak.

Donatello waited until his sensei's eyes had opened to peer at him.

"What have you done?" the turtle growled. He knew that he was acting in a similar way to Raphael, but at the present moment he didn't care.

"I was not about to let Leonardo bring more suffering to this family," was the reply, surprisingly lacking the rat's usual strength. "His relationship with Usagi would have only brought more enemies to our doorstep. What he accomplished in that world may already do so, but I needed to prevent any further action against this family brought by Usagi's foes."

"So you banished Usagi and threatened to banish you own son because of the baggage that came with them?! Are you forgetting that we've been fighting the Foot, Bishop and the Purple Dragons ever since we started going top-side? You always taught us to fight when it was necessary, not hide away from the problem and the issues of those we care about! We are no longer the small, helpless things you picked up and put in an empty coffee can. We've faced death and losing each other so many times and yet you use avoiding that as an excuse to _break_ Leo!"

Splinter's expression deepened into a frown. "Leonardo will realise that I am only doing this to protect the family. He will come to accept that he and Usagi cannot be together."

"Really? Tell you what, Sensei, go and see him now. Go and see how he's meditating on the cold floor and not responding to anything anyone says! Go and explain that when he flinches away from you when you try to touch him! Leo might be the strongest mentally, but what you've done has thrown that completely out of the window. Forget the Shredder and Karai and Bishop and Hun and any other thing that he's struggled to overcome. In the end it's _this family_ that's broken him. He's spent all these years kow-towing to us and trying to please you, and when he tries to be selfish- when he tries to make himself happy- you come along with your threats and 'advice' and tell him he can't have that. Congratulations, Father, you've just destroyed one of your own children as well as this family, 'cause I sure as shell won't forgive you for this any time soon, nor will I forgive Raph for slandering their relationship."

"It is almost as if you knew before this. Why did you not say anything, my son?"

"Are you joking? As if I would betray their trust, betray Leo before you all found out! I guessed when we were at the house for April and Casey's wedding, and I don't care. Who are we to stop Leo from finding love? If he and Usagi have been together for a long time then no wonder Leo's in his room looking as if he's gone off the deep end. Now if you'll excuse me, Sensei, I have a brother I need to try and help before we lose him for good."

With that, Donatello stormed out of his father's room, leaving the old rat in a disturbing silence. After a few seconds, a few tears trickled down the fur on his cheeks.

"Leonardo," he whispered, trying to hold back the flood. "Forgive me, my son. I am sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Watashi wa anata o eien ni aisuru to iu koto o kesshite wasurenai- Never forget that I will love you forever (cheesy I know, but I think it's kinda cute)<br>**

**I greatly respect Master Splinter, so I have done my utmost to not make him appear like a douche. Really, he is just trying to protect his family after the hell they've been through ever since they started going topside. And originally he didn't want them to go topside. So really, he is just being a bit too over-protective, but can you honestly blame him?**

**Concerning Raph, my thought is that he's scared of his brother having a relationship that might take him away from the family- which is why he was so angry here. He's nervous about what could happen but doesn't really know how to express this without starting an argument. Poor dude :L More shall be explained within the next chapter- warning for more doom and gloom.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this and willing to still stick with it.**

**Many thanks,**

**MerlinStar x**


	7. Falling Apart

**As promised, here is the next installment of _Powerless_ :)**

**This chapter was a bit of a grim write, but it adds to the drama.  
><strong>

**NOTE- I wrote this poem. DO NOT USE IT UNLESS YOU APPROACH ME ABOUT IT FIRST AND CREDIT THAT IT'S MINE. Otherwise it would be an infringement of copyright. And I do apologise because it is quite rubbish poetry. I do a bit of free-verse and I can't believe my brain came up with this.**

**Again, Don may be a bit OOC in some peoples' opinions, but I think the reasoning is justified.**

**Disclaimer- Everything but the poem DOES NOT belong to me :L**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- <strong>_**Falling Apart**_

Leo only remained in his room for the rest of that day. Don and even Mikey had not been able to reach him in his state of perpetual grief. They had eventually managed to provoke him into moving to bed, but he said nothing to them and refused to look either of them in the eyes. What worried the genius more than anything was that his eldest brother had not shed a single tear. Whilst none of them enjoyed seeing another cry, the absence of tears was not conducive in healing from emotional uproar.

However, after a day spent in sorrow, the eldest turtle emerged from his room the next morning as if nothing had happened. His face was once again the picture of tranquillity. It was as if he hadn't lost Usagi.

At least, that's what it seemed like at first. Within hours, the family were beginning to see the tell-tale signs of Leonardo's 'mask'. No emotion reached his eyes, which, looking closely, were completely empty of any spark of life. It was as if his steely green eyes had turned entirely grey, dulling with the loss of colour.

He also refused to speak more than a few words and only whenever someone tried to speak to him. Don was desperately trying to help his brother through the pain he knew the elder was suffering from, but Leo refused to talk about his feelings, briefly stating that they weren't important. This disturbed the genius turtle. As the days went on and continued to bring failure, Don began to wonder if this sense of self-depreciation that Leo forced himself into had come along before Usagi's banishment. This only served to fill him with dread as he could not remember the last time anyone had talked to Leo about his emotions. Yes, there had been that time when the blue banded turtle had been overcome with a self-destructive rage and they had all been worried for him, but they had not done anything to be there for him. Instead, Leo had been sent away to a complete stranger, despite having met the Ancient One once when they were very small. Don then drew the conclusion that, whereas Leo had always been there for his brothers and dutifully served their father, they had spent years neglecting his needs. Yes, he was the leader and he had rarely let anything on, but that was hardly an excuse. In short, they had completely failed him, though he was now acting like _he_ had been the one to fail _them_.

Like the time he had been consumed with a hatred for himself over failing to come up with a solution that would save them from an exploding ship, Leo had once again taken to his training as if nothing else mattered. Even after they had finished training, the eldest would remain behind for hours to run through everything he had learnt with the excuse that he didn't want to get rusty. Don and Mike knew it was utter rubbish. Splinter and Raph probably did too, but things for them with Leo were so awkward now. It was obvious to the two youngest that Leo was forcing his body through hours upon hours of training so that the physical pain would overtake the emotional. He barely spent any time meditating anymore- he was either in the dojo or his room training.

Mikey also confessed that Leo was being difficult when it came to eating and sleeping. The youngest was the best cook in the family and therefore was assigned kitchen duty most of the time. These days, they rarely ate a meal together. However, Mike did all he could to make sure that he always ate when Leo ventured anywhere near the kitchen. He had even resorted to dragging the eldest to a seat and forcing a plate in front of him. The prankster knew Leo only ate to please him, but he'd rather that than Leo dying of starvation. On the other hand, Leo never ate more than half of what Mikey gave him. When it came to sleeping, Mikey would occasionally wake up in the middle of the night to relieve himself or grab a drink and he had caught his brother training in the early hours of the morning. Mike had even asked Don if he could help him slip Leo something in his food to help him sleep, but Don was reluctant. They were the only ones Leonardo seemed to be comfortable with and he did not want to break that trust. To their dismay though, Leo was gradually losing muscle mass. Apart from Don, he had always been the leanest, but now he was becoming frighteningly gaunt. Don knew that they had to act soon, even if Leo did not like it.

Leo also no longer responded to Mikey's jokes like he used to. At times, he would chastise the youngest about aggravating Raph or causing too much noise. Other times, he would laugh with him. Now though, Leo wouldn't warn his brother to be quiet. He would silently stop the jokester from aggravating Raph and therefore prevent a serious confrontation. Whenever Mikey did something funny, Leo would give a slight smile and pat his shoulder before walking away.

Mikey himself had no idea how to cope with a clearly depressed big brother. Leo had never been like this and it scared him more than he cared to admit. He was also split between his family. All of them were avoiding each other in some form and Mikey had no idea how to go about binding them back together. On the one hand he was upset with his father and Raph for their actions against Leo and he supported Don in trying to aid their brother, but he still loved the offending parties. They were all they had after all and it pained the youngest to see them divided no matter how he tried to brighten things up.

Raph himself was a problem that disgusted Don and even made Mikey slightly mad, which in itself was worrying. He spent most of his days avoiding Leo as much as he could, not even bothering to acknowledge his existence. On the occasions that he did, it was even worse. Sometimes he would silently watch Leo training before turning away with a grunt and not saying a word to his brother. A few days after Leo had started this routine, it also seemed that Raph was doing all he could to break his brother even more by making comments about the relationship, asking Leo if he was over the rabbit yet and if he missed the time in the bedroom. Such behaviour had Donatello, the pacifist of the family, wanting to clout his older brother over the head with his bō to knock some sense into him. The only thing stopping him was Mike's pleas for an avoidance of a physical fight that he knew Leo would get dragged into. Then all shell would definitely hit the fan.

Though it did little to redeem him in the genius' eyes, Master Splinter was reproaching Raphael for his derogatory comments, punishing him with extra training, more chores and forbidding him to go topside. After the first couple of reprimands, Raph's insults died down to a certain degree. The fact that they were still there hardly made anything better. And instead of rising to the bait that Raph gave him, Leo merely took what his brother said and went about his day as normal.

Master Splinter himself appeared to have no idea what to do with his eldest son. Like Raph, he would silently watch the turtle train endlessly. He would occasionally halt Leo and either ask him if he wanted to talk or told him to get some rest. When his sensei tried to provide counsel, the turtle's face would twist into a weird expression before stating that he was fine and that he needed to train. The times when Splinter told him to stop in his routine, Leo would leave quietly. The aged rat was always concerned and heartbroken to see that his son looked dejected when this happened. What made it worse was that he now refused to make eye-contact with him.

Practice was the worst. The awkwardness that hung around them was a palpable feeling that heightened the discomfort they felt with each other. Leo was silent during these times now, even when they were paired off for sparring. He didn't look at any of them, just continued to automatically follow his sensei's instructions. Raph was clearly incensed with all three of his brothers and made things harsher and more violent than necessary when they sparred. Mikey was left in the situation of adapting to his brother's moods, clearly torn with what he should do. Don himself refused to speak to the hothead and his master, but he sent looks towards the latter, which he was sure were picked up on. The message was clear.

"_Look what you've done. See how broken he is? You did that._"

Their friends had also been alerted about the problem. Whilst Mikey had merely told Leatherhead and Professor Honeycutt that there were problems at home and that they needed time, Don had explained the full story to April and Casey. Though Don had dreaded that April would try and be impartial because of Splinter's decision, he was mildly relieved at her anger towards their father and Raph for hurting Leo to such a degree. April had then demanded that he and Mike bring Leo over for a visit, but Don had had to decline. In the time that Leo had drawn into himself, it had become apparent that he did not welcome any attention focused on himself. Thinking about it, Leo had spent years trying to not be separate from his brothers in anything but improving his skills as a ninja- another cause for concern.

Meanwhile, from what Don could hear down the phone, Casey had vehemently and explicitly condemned Raph and Splinter's behaviour, swearing blind that if they didn't sort themselves out then he would give them something to be sorry for. At this point, April had had to remind her husband that violence would not solve anything. She had then told Don something that made his resolve against his father all the stronger.

"That is like saying that I should divorce Casey," she had said. "He spends a lot of his evenings as a vigilante and it's not as if the Foot and the Purple Dragons don't know who he is. You could argue that I'm in danger of retribution, but that never deterred me from staying with him. I know you've all not been exposed to society like we have, but that's no excuse for tearing apart a relationship."

"Sometimes I'm afraid that he'll just pack everything up and go after Usagi," Don admitted.

"He wouldn't, Don. Leo needs you as much as you need him. But from what you've told me, Leo needs Usagi as well. That's the thing with love- you need them as much as you want them."

"I know. It's tearing him apart, April. One day we'll wake up and Leo will be completely gone. It doesn't help that I've noticed certain things."

"Like what, Donnie?"

"I need more time to figure everything out, but I think when I do I might need your help. He might need someone who's not one of us or Master Splinter to try and get him to talk. Leo's never been one to share what he's feeling."

"Not even to Master Splinter?"

"I honestly don't think so. Despite all the time they spend having tea together, I doubt it was ever about Leo's feelings. If that was the case then I don't think Sensei would have ever had to send him to the Ancient One."

April had been most upset by this.

* * *

><p>Don was furious. No, scrap that. He was <em>livid<em>.

Raph had officially taken one step too far and as Don dragged his older brother towards his room, he thought back on what had just happened.

Don and Mike had been trying to watch a film that evening after winding down from evening practice and Leo, as usual, continued onwards in the late hours, pushing himself towards the point of physical exhaustion. It was habit that he had refused to stop even with Splinter's intermittent interruptions.

All of a sudden, Raphael had come bursting out of nowhere and grabbed the eldest by his shoulders.

"I've had it, Leo! I've had it with this pity-party you're throwing yourself!"

There was no reply as the blue banded turtle merely stared back at him with a blank expression. Don and Mike on the other hand sprinted towards them, knowing that Raph meant business and that he would probably resort to violence.

"Do we mean that lil' to ya that ya try ta kill yerself? I may not be Don, bu' I can see that yer turning inta a freakin' livin' skeleton. Would ya ratha go afte' the frickin' rabbit an' shack up with him? 'Cause ta me it's like yer not gonna get ova 'im so ya might as well go off if ya ain't gonna snap out of it. Or would ya rather we settle it now so that ya'll stop acting like some love-sick girl?"

Again, he was met with silence and a despondent brother. That did not mean his other brothers were going to act in the same manner.

Literally dragging Raph by the tails of his bandana, Don had pulled him away, leaving Mikey with a now shaking Leonardo.

Hurling his brother into his own room, Don slammed the door before turning to his enraged brother.

"What the shell is your problem, Raphael?" he stormed. He quickly noted that Raph did not have his sai on him, for which he was thankful. "Are you trying to make Leo kill himself?"

"Ya can' tell me that you aren't getting tired of it, Brainiac."

"No, what I'm getting tired of is your constant jibing at him. What I can't stand is that you're breaking him down even more. Why can't you find it in yourself to support him? He's heartbroken you hot-headed idiot! But no, it's not enough that Sensei destroyed the only romantic love he's probably ever felt and goes around treating him like glass, not even pushing to try and help him. You have to add your penny's worth and make him feel like their relationship was the worst thing that could have happened. Or has this been brought on because Usagi's male? You had no problem getting friendly with Joy, but when your brother falls in love with a bloke, you get all shirty about it."

"Let's get summin' straight, Brainiac. I ain't got nothin' 'gainst gays, period. He jus' needs ta get ova it, Don! Usagi's gone an' Sensei ain't eva gonna let 'im come back."

"Are you telling me that your behaviour towards Leo has been in the hopes of making him forget Usagi? I don't think I've ever heard a worse excuse. Leo's broken, Raph. He probably has been for years. Usagi fixed him up but now he's broken again and you're trampling on the bits left behind."

"The shell ya talkin' about, Genius?"

"You want to know? You want the truth? Fine! We are the worst family in existence!"

Raph couldn't seem to think of anything to say to that. Only his eyes widened as if he could not comprehend what his brother was saying.

"We've taken him for granted ever since we were small- basically all of our lives. He helps us, comforts us, and yet we never took the time to ask him about how he feels. Whilst we were off playing, he was always trying to make sure that we were safe. And I don't give a damn what you think, but Leo only trained harder than us to protect us. We're all he's ever cared about. He's never had any proper hobbies because he spends most of his time trying to 'make himself better' for us and for Sensei."

"Uh, newsflash Donnie- Leo has hobbies. He plays games and stuff, and he has 'is scooter."

"No Raph, they were never hobbies. He's always doing something that we want to. He's always playing games with us- he never chooses that sort of thing for himself. And he never asked for the scooter. I've finally realised that more than anything I made it for him to try out and the selfless sod just took it to make me happy. All he makes decisions in is battle plans, Raph. It was different when he started seeing Usagi, but before that... He tries so hard to be one of us and yet we haven't done anything to return the favours he gives us. We don't encourage him in anything. He's overprotective because he cares and we're all that he has, which is why he's always on your case for sneaking out. What makes it worse is that Sensei encouraged this behaviour.

"And another thing- answer me this- when was the last time any of us gave him a hug. He's given us hugs, but when was the last time _we_ initiated it."

That terrified Raph more than anything and the other turtle could see the shock dawn on his face.

"I don' remember."

"Neither did I until a few days ago. The last time I remember any of us, Sensei included, hugging him was when Mikey had his rematch- and that was only Mike hugging him. The last time you, me and Sensei did was when he defeated the Daimyo's son. _Three years ago, Raph_. And before that, I have no clue. We may be teenagers, but we still need the support. We still need to feel like we're loved, and something tells me we've never given that to Leo." By now, the genius was in tears. "And Sensei's just as much to blame as the rest of us. Sure, he's helped Leo with a couple of problems, like his fear of heights, but he wasn't so sympathetic when Leo became an even worse version of you on a bad day. He sent him off. Leo must have felt like the biggest failure in the world and we did nothing. We've always known that he doesn't like failure and we did nothing apart from comment on how aggressive he was becoming. And I've only ever heard Splinter say he was proud of Leo _once_. Yeah, he's told me he's proud of me whenever I build something helpful. He's always told Mikey that he's proud of him ever since he was small and he did all those drawings and when he manages to do really well in training. He's even told you he was proud of you when you've curbed your anger and shown that you can care. But with Leo it was always pushing him to do better. To _be_ better than he already was, even though he was the best big brother we could ask for. And the only time he's hugged him is when Leo won one battle, not in training or anything when Leo strives to please him.

"And then Usagi came along and I know you noticed that Leo was happier and more relaxed. He even got our bro to look into stuff that might interest him. Then Leo had that ripped from him and he's been left back where he started, but worse off because he had the only person who's ever shown him they loved him taken away by _this_ family.

"So in a nutshell, Raphael, we have deprived our brother of any proper familial love for pretty much all of his life, the only things that have ever interested him are ninjutsu and keeping us alive, and he's suffering from a broken heart. And you have had the nerve to drive him further into depression because, for some reason, you cannot seem to accept the fact that he's in love."

By the end of his speech, Donatello was gasping for breath as the tears continued to pour down his cheeks. Raph was not doing any better. His own green eyes were brimming and he could not prevent the moisture from condensing and plopping onto his plastron.

"I never…"

"That's the point! None of us did! We love our brother but we've never shown it properly. And what you've been doing recently has probably made him think that you hate him. I know I'd think that."

"I don't hate him." Raph sounded properly cowed by now.

"You've got a funny way of showing it!"

The red banded turtle hung his head. "At first… I was angry with him, Don, 'cause I though' he would leave us."

"Don't be thick! He'd rather have his limbs removed than leave us!"

"I know that here." He pointed to his heart. "But… okay, I betcha neva saw Leo an' Usagi kissin' or anythin' like that, am I right? When I walked in on 'em that day… shell, Don. I'd neva seen him that happy. They were kissin' and huggin in tha' real cheesy way and he was so _damn_ happy. My head jus' started tellin' me tha' he _would_ leave 'cause we've neva made 'im that relaxed. All I ever gave him was grief so…"

"You thought that Leo would leave so that he didn't have to put up with any of that anymore."

"Yeah… and, alright I admit it, I was glad when Splinter forbade it 'cause-"

"He didn't forbid it in that way."

"What?"

"You didn't know? Mikey overheard them. Splinter gave him the choice- us or Usagi. He couldn't have both. And if he chose Usagi then he wouldn't be allowed to see us again."

"But… but…"

"You thought that Leo would just roll over for Sensei even though it would break him? From what Mike's told me, they both fought for it, but in the end, Splinter gave Leo a decision he couldn't possibly make. Usagi left so that Leo wouldn't lose us- he gave up their happiness so that Leo wouldn't destroy himself in the process. But that didn't really work because he's just slowly killing himself anyway. And if you'd have been a decent brother instead of moping and insulting him, you'd have seen how wrecked Leo was for the rest of the day."

"Oh God… Oh shell, Don. I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't know."

"If you think that excuses your behaviour then you can think again. I won't forgive you until Leo does and after tonight, I think you should leave him alone for a while. There's been enough damage, so let him to recuperate from that before you go to him. _And I expect you to_."

Despite Raph being the resident badass, he couldn't help but quake under his younger brother's penetrating glare.

"I don't think we can wait," a tired voice came from the door. The pair turned to see Mikey standing in the doorway, clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Don asked. "Where's Leo?"

"Remember all that art stuff he started doing. He's… He's throwing it all out. I think what you said got to him, Raph. He's chucking out anything that reminds him of Usagi."

"Aw shell."

"Looks like he took what you said literally," Don sighed. "He's doing it to please us because he thinks he's hurting us. That selfless idiot."

"Don, you need to read this." The orange banded turtle handed the piece of paper to his slightly older brother. "It's not good, bro. 'Fact it downright scared me just reading it once."

"Read it out loud, Don," Raph requested.

It was grim reading.

_**Take My Heart Away From Me**_

_Take my heart away from me,_

_Because all has turned to ash._

_Once it was half of a whole,_

_But now it is rendered in two._

_Take my heart away from me,_

_For I am an empty shell._

_What is the point of having a heart,_

_If you feel nothing at all?_

_Take my heart away from me,_

_As I can give nothing else._

_My mind and soul are broken,_

_That which a missing heart may mend._

_Take my heart away from me,_

_I may as well be dead._

_A world without love is bleak and dark,_

_And there are times when I wish for an end._

Once Don had finished reciting the poem, he stared up at his brothers. Though Mikey had already read it, his skin had still turned into a sickly sea green colour. Raph's teeth and fists were gritted together, but not in anger. He looked thoroughly ashamed of himself. Donnie himself felt as if he was about to pass out.

"Oh God," he muttered. "Oh… _God_."

"Christ," Raph moaned. "We need to go ta 'im now. We need to stop 'im before he-"

"I don't think he'll kill himself," Don finally forced himself to say. "He's not like that. He thinks suicide is the coward's way out and he'd refuse to let himself die without honour. That doesn't mean there aren't issues though."

"What are we gonna do?" Mike asked. "He won't listen to us. Ya said it, dude, he doesn't like it when we talk to him about himself."

"What we're going to do is take this to Master Splinter."

"Ya kidding me!" Raph exclaimed. "It'll destroy him."

"No it won't. It will shock him yes, but it's the only damned way we'll be able to convince him to sort this mess out."

"What d'ya mean, Donnie?" the youngest questioned.

"I don't care what we have to do, but we're going to convince Master Splinter that Leo and Usagi need each other. We're going to get Usagi back here. If we don't then I really think that we'll lose our big brother."

No sooner had he spoken, a bright light shone through the gap underneath the door. There was then a smacking sound as something was flung across the room and hit a hard surface.

"What in the shell was that?" Mikey yelped.

* * *

><p><strong>And cue another cliffie.<strong>

**Personally, the fact that 2k3 Leo has been unitentionally neglected kind of makes sense to me- it might explain his self-confidence issues. I reckon he feels he's only good for training and battle because he was never encouraged when doing anything else. And I do take issue that Splinter only ever said he was proud of Leo when he defeated Ve-Sama and didn't say anything of the sort when he came back from Japan- all he said was that he was glad he had his son back. The quesiton is, does he really know his son? ** I know some other writers have touched on this subject before, but it does make a lot of sense and can be very helpful in studying Leo's character.** Furthermore, whilst I know the Ancient One helped him, I never really understood why Leo's own family didn't help him! This is only my opinion, and I'd love to hear what you guys think. I will be exploring it in further chapters as it's going to be fairly crucial to the storyline.**

**So please do leave some comments or constructive critcism. Again, flames will be used to defeat the Facehuggers because you either burn them or die.**

**MerlinStar x**


	8. Powerless: Part I

**This is basically the beginning of a two parter where the characters are **_**powerless**_** to stop what happens- all will become clear if you choose to read on :)**

**Disclaimer- The harsh reality is I still don't own them**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- <strong>_**Powerless: Part I**_

The three younger turtles hurtled out of the genius' room and what they found made their hearts skip a beat.

Their father was trying and failing to pull himself up from the floor, clutching his side, which made the three fear that he had broken bones. Meanwhile, Leo was kneeling on the floor with his head clasped in his hands, his eyes closed as he shook uncontrollably. A pile of supposedly dropped papers lay around him.

"Leo? Sensei?"

Before the turtles could move forward the shadows around the edges of the lair flickered and robed figures emerged from the dark shadows around the edge of the room. There were about ten in all and every one of them wore black. Their faces were blank of all expression and their eyes were glowing a fierce red.

"Who are ya an' what the shell are ya doin' to ma brotha?" Raph spat quickly drawing his sai, which prompted the other two to also draw their weapons.

One of the clothes figures, a portly man with glasses, stepped forwards, his eyes glinting malevolently.

"Who we are is not important, turtle. Just know that we have come for your leader."

"Like shell I'll letcha take 'im!"

"What you want is irrelevant. Your brother belongs to us now. We have been waiting for _so_ long, and now he is ready for us to take him."

"What do you mean?" Don asked, a feeling of dread creeping up the back of his spine. "And how did you find us?"

"Our master has never lost sight of any of you, but it was always your brother he wanted. He has so many repressed emotions, that our master thinks he is perfect. He will lead us into a new age."

At that second, Splinter had lunged at the man owing to the distraction his sons' questioning was causing. However, before he could get anywhere near the intruder, another robed person, this time a young woman held out her hand and the rat was suspended in mid-air.

"Sensei!"

With that the three turtles rushed forwards to aid their sensei, but the woman held out her other hand and all of them were immediately immobilised.

A third figure, a dark skinned man with a trimmed beard and moustache, then went up to the eldest turtle's hunched body and placed a hand under his chin. The pain that Leo was feeling suddenly stopped and he blinked as the man forced him to look up at him.

"Our master is waiting for you, Leonardo," he hissed. "He needs you, but you have to come willingly. So choose wisely. Either accept our invitation or your family will die."

"Don't you dare give in, Fearless!" Raph shouted, glad that he could still speak.

"Which one would you want us to start off with?" another man with an Albanian accent queried, leaning down next to Leo and his companion, drawing the turtle's katana from their sheaths. "Your goofy brother who took you for granted? The genius who keeps trying to fix you, even though you've been broken too many times? The brother who made your life a living hell? Or the father who took everything away from you? Personally, I would love to see the hothead squirm."

"Don't you dare!" Leo snarled, lunging towards the man, only to be slapped across the face and sent sprawling on the floor. Meanwhile the woman holding the rest of the family still moves Raph towards the two men crouching next to Leo.

"No, don't!" Leo panted. "I'll go with you. I'll do whatever you want. Just leave my family alone."

"No!" Mike cried, unable to even move from his invisible bonds.

"Bro, don't do it!" Donnie cried, his heart seizing as his brother submitted to the intruders.

Upon hearing Leo's words, the rest of the robed invaders began to circle around the eldest terrapin, two of them dragging him to his feet. The family, still bound, were forced to watch as two others began to lay into their brother with clubs that had appeared out of thin air.

Throughout the torture, Leo made no sound, but grimaced and bit his lips as the two people clubbed him. He felt bruises form, skin break to let his blood flow, and a couple of broken bones.

"Get da shell away from 'im!" Raph howled, his eyes unusually bright as his big brother was clubbed in front of him and the others.

"Leonardo!" Splinter called, his heart breaking at the sight of such brutality being dealt to his son. "Stop this at once you monsters!"

All four of them continued to shout out at their captors to end the beating, threatening and begging as Leo gradually crumpled towards the ground.

It felt as if an eternity had passed before they stopped. By now, Leo was slumped in the hold of his torturers, his breathing heavy and his brain slightly addled by the few blows that had landed on his head. He was then released and pushed to the ground, where he collapsed, unable to hold himself up.

The portly man then crouched behind him and grabbed his bandana tails and forced his swollen face upwards to look at his family.

"Shall we tell them, Leonardo?" he crooned, his red eyes shining all the brighter. "Should we tell them about all the times you've hurt? All the times you blamed yourself because _they_ let you down. You may not want to admit it, but they did. What about all those times as a child that you felt all alone? What about Heiwa and what it really meant to you?"

"You said… you'd leave them… alone," Leo managed to say between his cracked lips. "So take me… and be done with it. They don't deserve any of it."

"Oh but they do, Leonardo. And they'll have to watch the world _burn_ when our master rises, knowing that they were the ones who dragged you down until you were ready for him."

"Go to hell," he hissed.

"My dear young turtle. That is exactly where we are going."

He nodded at the woman holding the family immobile and, with a swipe of her hand, the other three turtles were sent hurtling across the room and slumped as they were driven into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Mike groaned as he woke up, his body sore from shell knew what.<p>

"_Did Raph do a number on me or something?_" he thought to himself. That was when the memories came back to him like a slap in the face.

"Oh shell!" he cried, jumping up from where he had been sprawled across the floor. Rushing over to the other two, he quickly shook them awake. "Raph! Donnie! Dudes, you need to get up! Like now!"

"Geez," Raph mumbled into the concrete. "Were we hit by a bus or summin'?

"If only, bro. The creepy people're gone, but so are Leo and Master Splinter."

"Ah crud!" the other exclaimed, clambering to his feet and staring around the Lair. "Dammit, those sons-"

"Language," Don cut in before his brother could finish the sentence. Taking the Michelangelo's proffered hand, the purple banded turtle allowed himself to be pulled upwards, stumbling slightly as he worked to regain his balance. "Are you two okay?"

"Just peachy, Don," Raph grumbled, glaring at where the portal had been.

"What the shell did they take them for?" Mike exclaimed. "Sure, I hate to say it, but I see why they took Leo, but Sensei as well? I don't get it."

"If whoever they were wasn't lying about knowing what Leo's gone through then it won't be good."

"How do we know they weren't yanking our tails?" Raph queried.

"They knew about Heiwa."

"Who da shell is Heiwa?"

"Don't you remember? Heiwa was the teddy bear that Leo found in the sewers when he went scavenging with Sensei when we were four."

"Oh yeah, he wouldn't le' anyone else touch it. But what does a friggin' teddy bear have to do with anythin'?"

"I really don't know Raph. I haven't seen that bear in years, so I have no clue as to why it's relevant."

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do?" Mike interrupted, drawing them back to the issue. "No offence, but I have no idea where they've gone."

"We have one clue," Don said. "Dare I say it, but this isn't the first time we're seen red eyes."

"Yeah, the infected people when Sh'Okanabo tried ta take over the future."

Don shook his head. "No, before that. Don't you guys remember the Volpehart mansion?"

"As if I'm eva gonna ferget that," Raph grumbled. "But Leo destroyed dat thing."

"He destroyed its body, but what if it somehow managed to retain its consciousness and possess other people. It tried to do that to Leo before he defeated it."

"Bro, I don't remember that," Mikey admitted.

"We _were_ a bit busy, but if I remember correctly, it tried to tempt Leo the same way it tempted Volpehart."

"Then let's get in gear," Raph said, popping his knuckles. "Nobody beats ma bro and gets away with it."

"We don't know where they are exactly, Raph."

"What about tha' old house, Genius?"

"Don shook his head. "It was demolished a few months back. The structure was so badly damaged that it had to be taken down. The land was sold on. I doubt they'll have taken Leo and Sensei back there. No, there has to be another place."

"What do they want with Leo anyway?" Mike queried. "He's not gonna come back as a zombie is he?"

Raph didn't dare rap him around the head. The goofball had a point, as awful as it was.

Don pondered their little brother's question for a moment. "I don't know Mike. It has something to do with his emotions. Maybe the creature will try to possess him and then they'll keep going until they have control, but I just don't know."

"Then what the shell are we gonna do? We don't know where they are, and I doubt the three of us'll be able to find 'em in time."

"I think… we need to find Usagi."

"How the heck'll he be able to find Leo an' Sensei?"

"Think about it Raph, Leo and Usag share a spiritual connection that goes beyond anything we'll understand. As farfetched as it sounds, my theory is that Usagi might be able to find Leo, and Splinter as an extension, because of their bond. They shared everything with each other- mind, body and soul- so it kinda makes sense."

"What about us?" Mike asked. "I mean, he _is_ our brother dude."

"I know Mike, but we haven't shared that much with Leo. As much as I hate to admit it, we don't know our brother as well as we would've hoped. I mean, we could try, but I honestly don't think it would work."

"So were off to find Usagi then."

"I guess we're gonna need to pack," Don said, nodding. "Just make sure you pack extra weapons. From what Leo's told us, ninja and what you'd call respected in that world. And I really don't want to think about what would happen if Usagi's friends got a hold of us."

"But-"

"Mike, do you really think they'd care? As far as they'll be concerned, we're all responsible for Usagi and Leo being split up."

"That makes no sense, dude."

"Tell that to the people who'd more than likely be glad to string us up for Usagi."

* * *

><p>To say that they did not receive a shock upon entering Usagi's world would have been a lie. Being as used as they were the dark streets and dingy sewers of New York, the world they stepped into could not have been more different. The rolling hills and valleys stretched before them in perfect measure with a river twisting and turning to bend to fit the rise and fall of the landscape. Ahead they could see the outline of a grand citadel and they hoped that this would be where they found Usagi.<p>

Making their way towards the vast building, the three felt a growing sense of trepidation build up inside themselves. They had no idea what they would find and they how no idea how they would be received. Raphael in particular dreaded Usagi's reaction when they would meet.

Upon reaching the gates of the city, they were immediately stopped by a large platoon of guards. At first, Raph had reached for his sai on perceiving the threat, but Don had used an arm to caution him before walking forwards.

"We mean no harm. We're looking for Miyamoto Usagi."

The guards only appeared to stiffen at the mention of the ronin. However, they seemed to back down when one of them stepped forth- a heavily armoured giselle.

"You seem familiar," he contemplated. "You do look remarkably like Ao Kyūseishu, but I can tell you are not him."

"Who in the what now?" Mike puzzled, raising his eye ridges in total confusion.

"I think 'e means Leo, bro," Raph explained. "Ao is Japanese fer blue ain't it."

"He's our brother," Don explained. "We really need to speak to Usagi-san. It's a matter of great importance. Please can you fetch him?"

"I will deal with them, Gādo-san," a female voice suddenly spoke up. The soldiers parted ranks to reveal a rather stern looking cat samurai. Or maybe it was because she did not look pleased to see them. Raph recognised her as Tomoe Ame, Usagi's friend. This would not end well.

"This way please," she said after a moment of dead silence, gesturing for the brothers to follow her.

They meandered through the few streets before reaching the courtyard that lay just outside the large doors into the citadel. The three stared around in awe at the beauty before them, but their amazement was cut short when Tomoe Ame dragged them into a darkened corner.

"Explain to me why you are here now or I will not hesitate to slit all of your throats," she threatened, drawing out her wakizashi to show that she was not joking. "Why do you need Usagi? I thought your sensei had banished him from your world. And _you_-" Her she gestured at Raph. "The remarks you made about him and Leonardo-san greatly upset him. I have had a very hard time from preventing myself from going to your world to tell you just what I think about this situation."

"Ame-chan," Raph said, more gently than he was used to. "Leo's bin kidnapped by some guys who we think work fer someone we thought we'd dealt with. We thought we'd come ta Usagi. He may be able ta help."

"And why would he want to help you? You have no idea as to how much pain he's gone through."

This seemed to snap something in Don. "No, but we've watched our brother fall apart, and I'm pretty sure that he was as bad, if not worse, than Usagi. At this point in time, I couldn't care less what our father told Leo and Usagi- we need him otherwise we'll lose our brother and our father forever. And I'm not prepared to let that happen."

Raph and Mike were mildly taken aback by Don's speech, but then his temper had developed in the last couple of months since Usagi and Leo had been forced apart, making their brother a bit more outgoing than he had been.

Ame also seemed slightly stunned by this, but it did the trick as she sheathed the blade and bade that they follow her. As they trekked through the citadel itself, the three were startled by the sheers size of the place. In Don's case, he had only ever read about this sort of thing in books on feudal Japan. Actually being in a place like this left them speechless.

"How has he been?" Don asked the feline.

Her face fell at this. "It has been awful. He came back through the portal looking as if the world had come to an end. He would not say anything, just asked if he could stay an extra night. Gennosuke and myself forced him to explain what had happened the next day. He's tried to leave a couple of times, but we two and Lord Noriyuki have made him stay. He is in no fit state to travel and we fear what would happen if he was drawn into a fight. He hasn't even re-forged his blades. So he has merely kept to his room, though he sometimes comes out to eat. But nothing we do can heal him."

The four soon reached a room from which Gennosuke was just leaving. The rhino looked genuinely shocked that they were there.

"Well this is surprise," he muttered. "I never expected to see you again, let alone here."

"Is Usagi…" Mike began.

"Yes, he's in here. I should warn you that's he's not himself."

"Don't worry," Don said. "I think we've seen worse."

"Should I go and alert Lord Noriyuki?" Genn asked Tomoe Ame.

"If you would, Gennosuke-san."

Genn bowed and then left, leaving the others to tentatively enter the room. Tomoe Ame excused herself, knowing that she should let them have a moment.

The first thing they registered was the size and grandeur of the room. Unbeknownst to the turtles, this was the room that Leonardo had stayed in on the visit right before he and Usagi had been forced apart.

Usagi himself was stood by the massive window that overlooked the countryside, clearly lost in thought. However, his ears twitched upon hearing them enter and he turned around, his mouth agape with astonishment.

The rabbit looked ill, but not to the degree that Leo did. Whereas the weight had started to simply drop off of their brother, Usagi only sported a haunted look. The fur that they could see looked as if it hadn't been groomed in a while.

"Whilst I am glad to see you, I can hardly believe that you are here," he said, though he couldn't help but send a glare in Raph's direction. "Let alone can I not imagine that your sensei would allow you to come here."

"He doesn't know," Don explained, earning a raised eyebrow from the ronin. "Usagi… Leo's been kidnapped. Master Splinter as well."

At this Usagi started forwards, his expression clearly one of pain and bewilderment.

"When did this happen? Who was it?"

"We think they work for an old enemy of ours- an alien that can possess people. Leo destroyed its body, but we think that its consciousness stuck around to take over people's minds. They took him and Master Splinter."

"But what can I do? I have no knowledge of your world, so I have no idea where these people may have taken them."

"Don reckons you'll be able to sense Leo 'cause you love each other," Mike explained.

"But why would you need me? Surely-"

"Leo's shared more of himself with you than any of us," Don cut in. "I think the only other person capable of finding him would be sensei. Even though we grew up with him, we never really took into consideration that he could be any different than what we knew. We basically made assumptions about him our entire lives, so we don't really know the real Leo."

At this, Raph made a choked noise in the back of his throat. To the other's surprise, he promptly stormed from the room, the door slamming behind him.

"I'll go," Mike said.

Usagi was appalled to see that his usual bubbly behaviour had been replaced by a worn shadow. "No, allow me. You have journeyed a long way, so I beg you to rest here. I shall go to Raphael-san."

"You sure?"

"I have a few things to say- nothing harsh I should add- but I think it is best I say it to him now and offer him some comfort. No matter what has happened, you are all still my friends."

"Just watch out if he tries ta sick ya, dude. Raph's temper's gotten worse over the last couple months."

"I will do my best not to anger him to the point of violence."

* * *

><p>The red banded turtle had not paid attention as to what direction he had been hurrying. All he knew was that he had to get out and breathe before his emotions crashed around him completely. Pushing past many startled passers-by, he stomped along corridors and down staircases, ignoring the hushed whispers and exclamations as a couple of them tripped over themselves.<p>

He was beyond relieved when he once again found himself in the gardens that they had walked through upon arriving and made his way into a secluded area where nobody would be able to see him. The turtle was grateful that some stranger didn't come to disturb him.

Sinking down to seat himself on a cold marble bench, Raph thumped a fist against it, cursing himself. Don's words were still ringing in his ears. He had always thought that he knew his older brother, and had always kind of prided himself in being able to push Leo's buttons so that the de-facto leader would show some kind of emotion. But now he recalled that he had rarely had a heart-to-heart with him. Sure, he'd helped Leo through his grump when they had first gone to the farm after the turtle had been injured by the Foot, but there were probably so many other times when Leo could have sed the support of his family. And his recent behaviour made things even worse. No words could describe how much he hated himself at that moment. Leo could very well die and he would do so thinking that his brother hated him. The hot-headed turtle desperately prayed to any deity that there was that they would find Leo. He knew it would serve him right if his brother did die, but he just wanted to apologise for being such a prat and for deliberately making the turtle even more miserable. Talking to Donnie had really opened up his eyes as to how awful he had been acting.

He suddenly felt a presence approach him and he looked up to find Usagi walking towards him, sadness being the dominant emotion on his face. He made no move to say anything when the samurai sat next to him. After a while, he managed to force himself to speak.

"He was a mess when ya left. He tried ta go 'bout like nothin' happened, but we could all see he was fallin' apart… and I made it worse. I was an ass towards him an' made 'im feel like I didn't want 'im there. The things I said… I wouldn've blamed 'im fer deckin' me. But he jus' took it. I kept tryin' ta make him react 'cause I thought that Splinter had forbidden it and tha' if he hadn't then Leo woulda left us. It ain't no excuse, but I s'pose I was tryin' ta make 'im regret startin' somethin' with ya so that he wouldn't eva want ta leave. An' I just wan'ed a reaction so tha' I knew 'e weren't gonna just give in an' all."

Usagi pondered what had just been said, sighing before he spoke. "To me, Raphael-san, I have always noticed that your anger betrays your true feelings. Leonardo once told me that you can become extremely protective of him and your other brothers. I had guessed that your reluctance for him and me to be in a relationship is because you do not want him to end up hurting- a reaction that would have occurred no matter who he choose to be with."

"That don't excuse what I said ta 'im."

"Maybe not, but at least you feel remorse for your actions."

Raph hung his head to stare at the paved stones beneath his feet. "S'pose I should thank ya. Ya helped 'im find something that didn't revolve 'round us. He was a lot 'appier with ya."

"I cannot deny that, once I started to spend more time with him, I was shocked to discover that he had not spent his childhood developing any hobbies, and I will admit to trying to encourage him to try different things."

"Won't hear me or the others complainin'."

"Raphael… I know he must have been hurt by what you were saying to him… but how was he?"

"As I said, he was fallin' apart. Wouldn't do nothin' 'cept train. Barely slept an' ate an' 'e was becomin' a frickin' skeleton. Refused ta talk ta anyone- not Don or Mike or even Master Splinter. But then 'e apparently neva did like talkin' 'bout how he felt."

"Indeed. I have only been able to get him to do so a few times."

"Yer lucky then. He probably didn' mind talkin' ta ya 'cause you were offerin' somethin' the rest of us neva really did. Don's been secretly shrinkin' him."

"Shrinking?"

"Trying ta tell what he's been feelin' and thinkin'. It weren't good. Ya must be da first person in years to even hug him. Shell, according ta Don- he can recall this kinda stuff- none of us 'ave hugged him since he beat the Daimyo's son when he got fritzy fer Leo beating the Shredder that time we broke inta his place. He must've been such a messed up kid an' we neva bothered tryin' ta see 'ow he felt. An' now he's gon' and shell… he was messed in the head and then they came along an' beat him to a pulp."

"What exactly happened?"

"They came through a portal- not da one like when ya jump dimensions- it were summin' else. This woman stuck us in mid-air and a bloke said that he eitha went with them or he 'ad ta choose which one of us died by 'is own bleedin' swords- even tried pickin' me out as the victim. But he gave 'imself up. He beeged fer them not ta hurt us. Then those guys… It was frickin' awful. Our big bro bein' beat up and we can't do squat 'bout it. Leo wasn't even allowed ta defend 'imself and they had flamin' clubs!"

By now, Usagi looked as if he was about to physically ill. However, he refused to let his emotions run away with him and abruptly drew the suffering turtle into a hug. Surprisingly, Raph did nothing to push him away.

"I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to get him back," the ronin muttered, still holding on. "I will not rest until Leonardo is safe."

"What about him bein' happy?"

"Your father's decision is still in place, Raphael-san. I do not think anything I did would sway him."

"Ta shell with that! It's taken me a while ta realise it, but we can't stop 'im from 'aving someone. 'E needs ya as much as he needs us and tryin' ta convince him otherwise or hurtin' him to snap 'im outta it ain't gonna happen. Ya deserve 'im. Ya'd built 'im up and made 'im feel more open 'round us. Course, we didn't 'ave a clue what was goin' on, but now that I've sorted out my stupid shell, I'm glad fer the pair of ya."

"That will make Leonardo very happy, my friend. That is why we shall not give up searching for him- your sensei as well. On my travels, I have met a number of spies that I can reach. As I have already said, Raphael-san, I will not rest until he is home."

"RAPHEAL-SAN!"

The pair jumped to their feet as they saw Genn speed towards them, his eyes wild with distress.

"It is Donatello-san! He keeled over and will not wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>First Leo and now Don. I'm really evil to these guys :L<strong>

**I had originally planned for someone to come from Usagi's world and take Leo and Splinter, but I changed this when I thought about doing something that could link into **_**The Darkness Within**_** arc. Fox just left it there and it could have made at least a decent two parter in future series. They could have even linked it in with Leo going all moody in series 4.**

**Next up- what is going on with Splinter and Leo?**

**Unfortunately I won't be able to get something up until either Wednesday or Friday- uni work has to come first. We are about half way though :)**

**MerlinStar x**


	9. Powerless: Part II

**Yes, I know. Later than I said it would be. Me and my housemates were having issues with renewing our tenancy agreements, but it's all sorted now :)**

**Anyway, if angst affects you, you may need a tissue for this. Then again you may not. Let me know what you think. My heart strings were actually pulled as I wrote this.  
><strong>

**And again, the poem in this chapter belongs to me, so DO NOT USE IT UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION. It's another depressing one as well.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I don't think they'd let me own anything to do with TMNT- I'd just go crazy with making them suffer :L**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- <strong>_**Powerless: Part II**_

Splinter couldn't help but let out a groan as he was drawn from unconsciousness, his old bones creaking as he stretched. Suddenly remembering what had occurred in his own home, he shot up and stared examined his surroundings.

He was in a cell of some kind and had been laid on a small cot. The room itself had no windows and only a small grate in the door let any light shine through. Apart from the cot, there was nothing else in there. The elderly rat shivered, feeling the chill that had been sinking into his bones.

But where were his sons? And was Leonardo being tortured again? Splinter felt his heart seize, praying that he was incorrect in thinking so and that none of his other sons were receiving the same treatment. The ninja did not think he would ever be able to rid his mind of the images of his eldest being bludgeoned and beaten until he was a heap on the floor of their home. His heart cried at the pain of his son and cursed the villains who had dared attack someone he loved.

His thinking was interrupted by the sudden shift of steel and the door groaned as it was forced open, revealing the woman who had restrained him and his three youngest sons. She was flanked by several more robed figures, but these were different to the ones who had infiltrated the Lair.

"It is good to see you awake, Splinter. We was beginning to wonder when you would do so, and was dreading to think about carrying on without you present." Her red eyes developed a cold glint as she sneered.

"Where are my sons?" the ninja master snapped, his tail thumping the ground to emphasise how annoyed he was.

"I imagine your youngest three will have woken up by now. They are useless to our master so we left them there."

"They will come."

"I highly doubt that, rodent. You see, no one apart from those who follow our master have ever been here. No mortal that has not been welcomed by our master has ever found this place."

"And what have you done to Leonardo?"

"Nothing yet, though we have healed most of his injuries. It wouldn't do for him to be in such a pitiful state, though we do need to keep him from putting up too much of a fight."

"What could you possibly hope to achieve? He is still a child."

The woman actually laughed. "That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard. You of all people know that he has not been a child for years. You forced him to grow up before he could even experience a childhood."

Splinter flinched at these words, for there was no denying the truth. From an early age, he had pushed Leonardo's desire to look after and guide his younger brothers, and the child had had next to no time to be just that- a child. There had been many times over the years where Splinter had regretted this, but he could not undo the past.

"I was going to take you to see him, but I really do not think I shall now."

"No! Please, let me go to him."

Sneering, the female motioned at her companions, and they all immediately moved to form a tight circle around Splinter.

"Do not think to try anything, rodent," another hissed, "otherwise, we will delight in playing with your son for longer than necessary. He caused our master a considerable amount of trouble last time."

Knowing that any reply would only antagonise them, the rat remained silent as he was led from his cell. All the while he dreaded what these people had in store for his son. And what they mean by the last time? Had his sons encountered these people before? He could not recall.

As he was led along dim corridors and up winding staircases, Splinter surmised that they were in some form of underground cave system- the walls were had been carved into a rounded tunnel with rocks strewn across the ground at random intervals. The tunnel itself split off into many junctions, indicating that there may be a small civilisation of these people down here. Also, the elderly rat could not smell anything remotely like a sewer, which meant that they were a great distance below the surface.

After their long trek through the tunnel, Splinter was led through an archway and into a large, dimly lit chamber. It was sparsely furnished. There were carving on the walls that had the rat's fur stand on end. The rest of the room was empty save for a number of the hooded figures and a stone table. On the table lay Leonardo, completely devoid of his weapons, mask and gear.

The turtle's face was peaceful and showed no discomfort for the bruises that still marred his body. Though all of the cuts and a number of the larger bruises were now missing, there were still enough to leave his son in pain. And Splinter was not sure if they had taken the liberty of fixing his child's broken bones, for he knew that a few had during the beating. His arms lay limp at his side with his fingers curled slightly towards his palms. Without his mask, Leonardo looked different. It astonished Splinter that, whilst sleeping without his bandana, his eldest son could look so innocent. However, his heart broke as the full degree of the emotional pain the teenager had been going through was laid bare. Splinter had known that Leo was punishing his body with extensive exercise and little food and rest, despite the times when he had attempted to dissuade him from such measures. Now that his son was no longer a blur of action, the results were evident. Though still muscled, Leonardo had a leaner appearance. It was clear that his body had started to eat away at the muscle in order to keep him from collapsing. It was an almost gruesome mix of muscle and drawn skin, as if the latter was clinging to his body in order to draw out any sustenance possible. His pallor was also a few shades lighter than the usual leaf-green that the old rat was accustomed to seeing.

If he had not been in the presence of enemies, Splinter would have wept. It was horrifying how the life had been sucked out of Leonardo over the last two months, both physically and mentally. Though he had tried to speak to his child, he honestly had no idea how to console the turtle. Leonardo had never actually come to him with his own personal problems before. Yes, he would speak to him about battle strategies or things that the eldest thought was wrong or even what his brothers were doing, but now the master was only just beginning to realise how much he had failed as a father to Leonardo.

"What could you possibly want to do to him?" Splinter demanded. He had not been allowed to go near his son, so he settled for glaring at the people who had brought them here. "Can you not see he is ill?"

"And whose fault is that, rat?" A new voice called. As yet another figure approached them, Splinter recognised it as the portly man with glasses. "It is not our fault that Leonardo has slowly but surely been destroying himself. We are not the ones who spent years neglecting his personal needs."

"He is my son! I would never do such a thing!"

"Maybe not consciously, but there are a number of hurts that your precious Leonardo has kept from you over the years. And we know all about what happened with the rabbit." He sneered at Splinter's suddenly drawn countenance. "Oh yes, that hurt him and yet you did nothing to help him heal. And _Raphael_. It is surprising that Leonardo was not driven to suicide."

"He would never do such a thing."

"Of course he wouldn't because of what _you_ made him to be. But there are things that you probably do not know, rodent. For example, our master knows for certain that you were unaware that your son has been developing himself as an artist."

It was true. Splinter was stunned at this news. He was astounded that he had not noticed such a thing.

"And the poetry that's been in his head. Our master is quite keen for you to hear some, Splinter. We're sure you will love it." He then began a chant in a way that mocked the very words that came out of his mouth.

_What does it mean to be broken?_

_A limb, a life or a heart?_

_For some things cannot be fixed again,_

_When it cannot be replaced._

_There are times when stitches aren't enough,_

_A tourniquet cannot be used,_

_Bandages cannot align the break, _

_Or glue never dries._

_Yes it can be supported,_

_Yes it can be nursed,_

_But even if the break gradually heals,_

_It leaves you scarred for life._

_Then comes the issue of scarring,_

_Fine lines or stretched blotches,_

_Marking our bodies and souls,_

_A part of who we are._

_They're always there,_

_They never fade,_

_Even if they've vanished_

_Beneath your skin._

_There is no balm to soothe them,_

_Even surgery isn't a cure,_

_For scars are there to always stay,_

_Reminding us of our pain._

_So what does it mean to be broken?_

_And what does it mean to be scarred?_

_If only the answer was so simple,_

_The maybe it can be avoided._

_But then breaks and scars are part of life,_

_We must all survive the pain,_

_For what doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Though you are forever marked with a reminder._

"I must say, Splinter-san, our master admitted to never being privy to more depressing poetry, and your son has written a great deal more than that. He wrote that one after you had threatened to throw him out when you found out about his relationship."

The elderly rat let out a low snarl at how the man was mocking his son. Truthfully though, it had shocked him. Because Leonardo had not felt he could open himself up to any of his family and had been denied Usagi, he had shown how he felt through the only outlet he could find apart from training. This only proved to make the father feel worse.

"And who exactly is your master? Who exactly is it that claims to know my son's thoughts and feelings?"

"Do you not remember, rodent? Do you not recall your sons telling you of the horrors they encountered when saving their friend's brother?"

Splinter felt as if ice had been poured into his stomach. None of his boys had given him specific details about what had happened at the Volpehart mansion apart from his eldest being able to defeat the creature that lived off fear.

"You lie! Leonardo destroyed the creature."

"Do you really think that such power can be mortally defeated?" the woman asked, her tone patronising. "Our master has been gathering followers since then in order for his arrival back into the physical plain. All we need now is your son."

"My son would never aid you in such a thing."

"Oh, but he already gave himself to us," the man reminded him. "He came with us willingly and now our master will feast on his soul. There is a ritual called Dēaþ Ǣrist. And for that, our master needs your son's most painful memories. This should not be too difficult because of the amount of emotional turmoil Leonardo has suffered throughout his life. Our master also believed that it is… symbolic- the one who destroyed his mortal body shall be the one to return him to us. And then our master shall reign over all. No longer will he be content with lurking in the shadows. All shall bow down to him or be destroyed."

Splinter was horrified at the idea of his son's soul being used to bring such a creature back to life, and he refused to let it happen without a fight. However, the people surrounding him seemed to have pre-empted that he might make a move and grabbed him before he could do anything to free himself or his son. He was pushed to his knees and felt someone place their fingertips on his temples.

"You're going to watch, Splinter. Do not try to block anything. Our master wants you to watch your son's pain and know that he has used it to return to us."

One of the figures nearest to where Leo lay then placed their hands on either side of his head and a sinister red glow emitted from them. Splinter again tried to free himself as Leo groaned slightly and tossed his head. Before he could say or do anything else, he was drawn into a memory that was clearly not his own.

_The burrow was silent, indicating that it was night. Splinter saw this when he saw the memory of his son tossing a turning slightly before waking with a tiny gasp. Staring around, he saw that his brothers were all curled up in their cots, but a streak of fear was still prominent in his heart. Clambering out of his own small, the three year old made his way out of the room he and his brothers shared. Glancing around, he saw his father practising what he called ninjutsu. He made his way over to the rat, but was stopped short when Splinter's walking stick shot out._

"_Leonardo! What are you doing out of your room? I specifically told you and your brothers that you would not leave you rooms until you had learnt your lesson not to wander off into the sewers."_

"_But I-"_

"_I do not want to hear it, Leonardo. Now please return to bed before I extend your punishment."_

_The little turtle walked dejectedly back towards the bedroom he had just left._

"This isn't the first time Dad's sent me away,"_ Splinter heard the memory think to itself_. "Maybe he just thinks I'm old enough not to hug anymore. He thinks I need to start acting more grown up."

_Splinter had no idea how his son had come to this conclusion at such a young age, and yet he realised that Leonardo had rarely ever come to him for comfort or to soothe his nightmares. He had merely thought that the turtle did not need to, as busy as he was making himself when looking out for his younger brothers. It had obviously been a grave assumption to make._

_The scene then shifted, and this time Leo only looked to be a bit older than he had been in the previous memory. At the present moment (or past depending how you looked at it), the blue masked turtle was staring through a doorway, watching as Splinter attended to a young Raphael, who had fallen and cut both of his knees. The red turtle was doing his best to not cry as their father tended to his bloody kneecaps, though he could not stop his bottom lip from trembling._

_The small Leonardo tilted his head in apparent wonder as Splinter finished his ministrations and drew the injured turtle into a hug. Knowing that he would be caught staring if he stayed any longer, the turtle slipped back into the bedroom._

_On his bed lay a teddy bear. Splinter immediately recognised it as the toy Leonardo had named Heiwa. Its fake fur was a dull brown and one of the ears were missing and it was incredibly threadbare, but he recalled that his son had not cared and kept the bear for his own, making it his bed companion. Splinter could not recall when the bear had disappeared, though he knew it had done so._

_Dropping down into a kneeling position on the mattress, the four year old picked up the bear and began to casually play with it, clearly pondering on something else._

"_Did I tell you about that new move Master Splinter showed us today?" he soon said, gazing into the teddy's lifeless eyes. "It was really fun and I wanted to get it right. Master Splinter says that I need to make sure I take care of my brothers, so I reckon he means I need to make sure that I get this ninja thing right. What do you think?"_

_Evidently, the bear was unable to reply, but there was a small stretch of silence in Leo seemed to letting the bear speak._

"_Raphie keeps on saying that I'm doing it for attention… but I can't, 'cause Sensei says showing off is bad. And I think the others agree with Raphie when I try to stop them from doing something. Is that wrong? I just want them to be safe. Master Splinter says people would hurt us if they saw us. Yeah, we could still dress up, but… I don't know. Maybe we'll go up there one day. Sensei says there's something called the sun. I wonder what it's like. Did you ever see it? I bet you'd like to see it again. We went up once, but all we saw was dark- but I've already told you about that, haven't I._

"_I think he might still be angry with me over that. I let my brothers go and he was _really_ angry when we got back, but he was glad the old man hadn't hurt us. He must still be angry though because… he hugs my brothers but…" The turtle's face scrunched in pained expression before it smoothed out again. "Or maybe he secretly knows that I don't like being high up and he's trying to make me act more grown up so that I'll stop being scared. He hasn't hugged me in a while. But then I don't go to him 'cause he might send me away like he did before I found you, and I don't want him to be mad with me."_

_Splinter was feeling as if his heart was breaking over and over again. How blind he must have been to see that Leonardo was blaming himself for his neglecting of the child's wish for comfort._

"_I think I need to keep working hard to be a ninja. I'll keep Raphie and Donnie and Mikey safe because someone needs to look after them and then maybe Master Splinter will be happy." The small turtle's hopeful smile then vanished as he glanced back down at his teddy bear._

"_Can I have a hug please?" he shakily asked the inanimate object in his arms. "I haven't had one in a while, so can I please just have one?"_

_Then, mimicking what the child thought was a hug, he wrapped his arms around the stuffed toy and crushed it to his chest, bending sideways and curling up against his pillow._

_The image of the little turtle and his bear then faded out and refocused on Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo running around their home. Leonardo meanwhile was going through the kata that they must have learnt that day. Whilst the other three made mischief around the lair, the eldest watched after them whilst trying to maintain his concentration on what he was doing, smiling as Donnie and Mikey jumped on their older brother and promptly began to tickle him, all three dissolving into giggles._

_Splinter however felt the pang in his son's heart that indicated longing. _

_The boy wanted nothing more than to join his brothers, but he knew he must continue to practice the kata to make it perfect so that his fighting skills would improve. At least his brothers were in the lair. And he could always play with them later. Besides, they would all be learning Japanese again later on, so he could be with his brothers then and he had also promised Mikey that he would play cops and robbers- he always ended up being the robber because Mikey wanted to be the cop that saved the day._

_Splinter could only watch as he was forced to witness more and more of what emotional pain, big and small, his eldest had suffered throughout his short life. There were the accusations that he had to endure from Raphael about being a teacher's pet, there were the times when Splinter had scolded him for not keeping his brothers in check- including the time they had tried to teach that young boy. There were also the debilitating nightmares that the blue banded turtle suffered that were full of despair and death. More than once, Splinter saw a malevolent version of himself punishing Leonardo in the dream, causing him to beg whatever deity there was to help him understand why his son feared this. On and on the twinges of pain went, making Splinter realise that his eldest had built up a wall around himself, not only to stop everyone from seeing his hurt, but to also stop himself from feeling it. And none of them had noticed, thinking that the cool exterior was who the eldest turtle was- a driven and strong young turtle, when in reality he had been struggling to keep himself afloat because of his constant worry and paranoia._

_Then it all came into a memory that whatever power had a hold of him was clearly drawing out._

_Leonardo now appeared to be around ten or eleven years of age. Splinter recalled that this was the time when all of his sons had gone through growth spurts and he had had to increase his scavenging for food otherwise they would lose too much weight as their bodies stretched, thinning out their bodies and muscle mass. Leonardo had been the worst because, once Donatello had researched the problem and explained what was happening, he had made sure his younger brothers ate more than he did, flat out refusing to accept more before his brothers had had a decently sized meal, no matter how much Splinter had tried to force him to eat. This had left the eldest as the thinnest for almost a year, his muscles protruding from arms that had now lost all traces of 'baby' fat from childhood._

_The young turtle was sat on his bed, now in his own bedroom that was relatively empty. Lying in front of him was the bear, but Leo made no move to touch it. Instead he sat there for a while, gazing down at his childhood toy._

"_I suppose I should thank you really," he finally muttered, his voice straining from having broken recently. "You've put up with listening to me for years. I know it's kind of unfair that I've just heaped everything on you, but there you go." With a slight smile, he hooked a hand underneath the toy and hugged it against his much larger plastron. But then he gritted his teeth, his eyes unusually bright. "And I shouldn't have. You're… You're just a toy. I'm the oldest and I'm still talking to a stuffed toy like it's my best friend. All those times I came to you for hugs… only they weren't really. You're just a toy. You can't feel anything. You're not even alive, so how the shell could you hug me? Really, you're… you're just like them._

"_I can't do this anymore. Splinter and the guys need me to grow up properly because I'm the eldest. I realised this years ago, but one day Master Splinter is going to leave us and the guys'll need me. And here I am talking to a teddy bear as if it can reply to me and understand what the shell is going on."_

_Leonardo's teeth grit together and he threw the bear back down on the duvet before bringing out a plastic bag and a small wooden box. He then reverently wrapped the old toy in the bag before hiding it away in the box. The turtle then made his way out of his room and out of their home, clutching the box to him as if it were the most precious thing in the world._

_Once he was a decent distance away, Leo drew out one of his swords and used it to lifted one of the paving stones on the sewer sidewalk next to a derelict junction. He then used his hands to draw back the dirt until a reasonably sized hole was created. He stared at the box for one last time before lowering it into the hole and piling the dirt over it, finishing off by slotting the slab back into place._

"_Goodbye," he murmured before pushing himself up and jogging away from the area._

_Upon arriving back home, he was relieved to find that nobody had noticed his absence, so he headed back to his room. Then began the usual evening routine before Leonardo ended up back in bed after doing some 'light' meditation. The turtle managed to fall asleep relatively easily, however he was soon twitching from a nightmare that plagued him. Gasping back into consciousness, he made a clawing movement as if reaching for something. Upon remembering that Heiwa was buried somewhere in the sewers, Leonardo's hand fisted around the sheets as he forced himself to calm down. A single tear slipped through his defences. _

_The next morning, he had woken extremely sick from a fever that had appeared out of nowhere, sending him into dreams of death and desolation, his body nearly succumbing to the illness. And still, though he received pats on the back from Mikey and Don (he had come to accept that Raph was anything but touchy-feely these days), all he received from his master were a few kind words upon is recovery._

Though he knew that he should witness everything instead of hide from the pain, Splinter literally clawed his way out of the memories, furiously fighting whatever spell the creature's minions had cast upon him. When he came back to himself, he himself was gasping for breath from the heartbreak his eldest had been feeling. And he had not seen everything, though he knew there was more to come- all of the emotional turmoil caused by their fights, the fear from nearly losing his family, and the most recent agony of having to choose between said family and the one he loved.

Peering over at the sacrificial slab, he was enraged to see that his son was still being forced to relive all of his pain at the same time. His eyes were scrunched shut, as if he were trying to stop the onslaught that the creature was forcing him through. Blood was gradually pooling from his nostrils, a physical sign of the struggle within. Though Splinter attempted to enter a meditative state to aid his son, he was constantly prevented and thrown back by whatever magic their captors possessed.

At last, with a violent shudder, Leonardo stilled again, his body going frightfully limp. The blood continued to trickle from his nostrils and he was even paler than before. Splinter tentatively called for his son, but there was no response. The turtle was basically dead to the world.

"Why? What could you have possibly accomplished by that?"

An elderly woman was the one to answer this time. "Leonardo is going to be helping us, rat. It seems only fitting that he does. Dēaþ Ǣrist is an ancient ritual developed by dark powers in the universe eons ago. It allows those with the power to perform the true form of necromancy. But there was always something that was needed. An soul that could not fight back. In order for our master to live once again, we had to shut off Leonardo's mind. You should be proud though, he tried to fight the pain… but in the end it was too much for him, as broken as he is. You did us a great favour in making the samurai leave him."

With that, the mindless captors released their hold on the elderly rat and left, the woman herself also making to leave. Before she did, however, she turned to him one last time.

"We will allow you to tend to him until the final part of the ritual. Be warned, you only have until tomorrow." And with that, the possessed villains left.

Splinter immediately raced over to his son's side and clambered onto the giant slab, drawing Leo into his lap. The last time he had done this was when Leonardo had been ambushed by the Foot and they had escaped the Casey's house in the countryside. Only this time he was not angry at the enemy for what they had done to his child. He was angry at himself.

He may have been acting in his family's best interests, but he had not trusted that they would be able to overcome the threats that Usagi's world had to offer, let alone they had faced the like many times before. He now admitted Donatello had been just in what he had said. They had faced certain death before and he was still trying to hide from battles like a coward because of what could be brought into their family. So, in reality, all he had succeeded in doing was tear apart his son's heart and leave behind an empty husk that just survived instead of lived. And he been a blind fool to realise that he had neglected Leonardo as a child, which had made the youngster think that he did not need proper security in order to 'grow up' and better protect his family. He had always declared that he loved his sons equally and for who they were, but it was evident that his eldest had been largely deprived of that love. He remembered Michelangelo jumping into his arms many times, his smile lighting up their surroundings like the sun. He remembered comforting a sad Donatello when one of his experiments had gone wrong and encouraging him to try again. And before he had become a rebellious teen who declared he was too old for hugging, Raphael had always come to him when he had had an accident and managed to hurt himself. Leonardo had done none of these things, preferring to separate himself from pretty much all contact, though he still strived to make his family happy, whether it was playing with the youngest, helping the little genius, sparring with Raphael or trying to keep him out of trouble, and training, which was what he thought would please his father, and by extension his family.

Yes, there had been occasional encouragement, but not nearly enough to let Leo grow into a strong individual being. In reality, he could only function with his family because he had nothing else to go by, regardless of the responsibilities that he had taken upon himself. The sensei had always known that his son had always striven for perfection in his training, but he was now exposed to the gruelling truth that he had wanted to be his family's idea of perfect. Splinter would be lying if he said he didn't feel queasy at that thought.

What made it worse was that even after finding love and apparently allowing himself to feel that emotion, Leonardo had been forced to make an impossible choice. Splinter had regretted making Leo choose, but only to a certain extent. He had thought that, with time, his son would come to understand why he had done it. But, after the two months spent watching the turtle fade away and now having watched his childhood pain, the aged rat admitted to himself that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

And now his son was lying before him, completely unaware of his father's embrace and suffering. He had been forced to live through it again all at once, and his mind had shut itself off to protect itself, leaving him utterly vulnerable to what was planned for him. The body lying in front of him wasn't his strong Leonardo. But then again, Splinter thought bitterly, he had probably hardly known his son at all.

Shifting the turtle further into his lap, he was reminded of a time many years ago when a very small Leonardo came to him and curled up in his lap after a nightmare and fell asleep there. Though older, his son's appearance now held that sweet look of innocence as if he was still a youngling, highlighted by the absence of his mask. A thumb in his mouth would have taken the father right back to when he had first found the little turtles and started to discover how the ooze had changed them.

Using the hem of his sleeve to wipe the blood from his face, Splinter then nuzzled his snout against Leonardo's temple and wrapped a limp hand in one of his frail ones, starting up a rocking motion as his grief finally caught up with him. Tears snaked down from his eyes as he clung to his child, regretting every decision that had led to his emotional alienation.

He had to get his son out of here. Splinter refused to allow his son to be used as a sacrifice for something who would wreck pain and misery on the rest of the world. Leonardo would rather die than let that happen, but the rat was determined that nothing that drastic would occur.

An idea suddenly came to mind. Though he knew that their captor probably held telepathic abilities, he prayed that none of its followers were close enough that they would be able to stop what he was about to attempt.

Strengthening his mental barriers so that he was less likely to be sensed and hoping that it would work, Splinter emptied his mind of all thought apart from one goal.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you reckon Splinter's up to? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.<strong>

**Again, the neglect shown in this chapter is not intentional. I'm just offering my explanation as to how Leo, though a determined leader, has a lot of confidence issues and questions himself a lot. And I'm also trying to make it clearer that Splinter did not force Leo to make a choice out of spite.**

**Hope you're all enjoying this :) Next update will be next Sunday because of deadlines, deadlines and more deadlines. But please review and give constructive criticism. I'm glad people like it :D  
><strong>

**MerlinStar x**


	10. Death Rising

**Hi again :)**

**So this chapter should explain a couple of the questions that appeared in the comments. But thanks so much for said comments and constructive criticism.**

**fearlessleader72- Just wait, I haven't quite finished with that yet**

**This is a filler chapter more than anything, and I suspect the next one will be as well :L But it'll be worth it I reckon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- <strong>_**Death Rising**_

Raph burst back into the room at full belt, skidding over to where Mike was supporting Don's limp body. The genius himself was completely out of it, though his face was set in a frown.

"What da shell?"

"He just collapsed, dude!" Mike said, clearly spooked.

Raph began to inspect his brother. Thanks to his immediately younger brother, he had been versed in some semblance of first aid, so he knew a number of things.

Behind him, Usagi and Genn could do nothing but watch as the two turtles surrounded their brother. They had no idea what was wrong and no idea how it would be solved.

"He's alrigh'," Raph deduced after a few moments of thick silence full of unadultered fear.

"Bro, that isn't alright!" Mike exclaimed. "It was like his brain was removed by zombies!"

In response to this, the older turtle smacked him upside the head.

"He's in a trance ya bonehead. If he were properly outta it, he wouldn't 'ave that look on 'is face. I think someone's tryin' ta talk ta him."

"Are you sure, Raphael-san?" Usagi queried, moving closer to the brothers.

"I seen it before. Me and Fearless got lost in da sewers one time. Made me jump outta ma shell when he went out like a light. Course, when he woke up, he told me tha' Masta Splinter was comin'."

"He can do this at such a long distance? In another dimension?"

"He once managed to contact Donnie when he was taken by the Triceratons," Mike added. "I guess it's possible. So, Sensei might be able to tell him where they are."

* * *

><p><em>The purple banded turtle looked around, trying to figure out he had come to this empty white space. One moment, he had been speaking to Mikey and then he had blacked out only to awaken in this place. There was nothing around him to indicate where he was.<em>

"_Mikey?" he called. "You there? Raph?"_

_His voice echoed around him and he was most disconcerted when he received no reply. So wherever he was, his brothers were nowhere near._

"_Oh shell, I'm in trouble now."_

"_My son."_

_Don nearly had a heart attack right then and there, and spun around to find his father standing right behind him._

"_Master Splinter? Where are we?"_

"_We are in your mind, Donatello. I cannot be long. Such a link is difficult to maintain and I fear that our captors will sense something if I am not careful. Are you and your brothers alright?"_

"_We're fine, Sensei."_

"_You are with Usagi." It was not a question._

"_Hai, Sensei, and I do not regret coming to him. He had a right to know what was has happened, especially since Leo was taken. He thinks he might be able to focus on where Leo is once we get back to our Earth."_

"_I was not criticising my son. I gathered that you would have taken that course of action. I am just afraid that we are all running out of time."_

"_What's happened?"_

_For a moment, the elderly rat struggled with his words, clearly trying to find the right ones. "Leonardo was… attacked. It is the creature that your brother supposedly defeated in order to save Miss. Angel's brother. It forced him to relive every painful emotion he has ever felt. Though he tried to fight… he was overcome and now lies in what I think is a coma, for he will not stir at all. I have attempted to reach him through meditation, but something blocks my efforts."_

"_It… It made you watch, didn't it?"_

_Splinter only nodded. "We have done your brother terrible wrongs over the years, my son; myself more than anyone else. He reached the stage where he believed that he could not ask for physical contact because he believed that to do so would be a failure to his training and keeping you three safe."_

"_What?! That's… Sensei, why… how could he ever think that?"_

"_I do not know, Donatello. I did not see everything, but I saw enough to know that Leonardo did not try to have an individual self."_

"_Until he fell in love with Usagi," Don finished, his eyes covered with a three-fingered palm. "I was beginning to think about that as well. He's always only ever copied our hobbies and only ever really came out of his shell when he was leading us." He moved his hand away and stared back at his sensei. "Do you have any idea where you are?"_

"_None whatsoever, though I know we are underground. There are also many people here, Donatello. But, my son, if you believe that Usagi can use his bond with Leonardo to find us then you must hurry. Tomorrow they plan to use Leonardo for a ritual called Dēaþ Ǣrist, which will allow-"_

* * *

><p>He shot awake, gasping for breath as his vision swam. Don could just about make out blurs of green filling his vision, with one stripe of red and another of orange thrown into the mix. The turtle managed a lopsided smile when he remembered that they were his brothers. The buzzing noise that had been occupying his hearing gradually die down, allowing him to catch them speaking worriedly to him.<p>

"Don? Ya okay, bro? Can ya say anythin'?" Raph's gruff voice.

"Shell, dude, you had us jumping up the bit! I thought you'd gone all Keanu Reeves on us!" Mikey's frenzied chatter, quickly followed by a moan as he was once again smacked up the head.

"Last time I checked, Mikey, this wasn't the Matrix," Don groaned as his vision focused, earning a sigh of relief.

"What is this Matrix you speak of?" Gennosuke's voice asked from somewhere on the other side of the room. "Is it edible?"

"Nah, it's a film," Mike explained.

"A box that shows moving pictures," Usagi clarified when his comrade continued to look confused. "Are you alright, Donatello-san?"

"Yeah… just… Guys, I just spoke to Master Splinter."

"He okay?" Raph demanded. "What about Leo?"

"Sensei's fine, but Leo… We were right. It's the creature from the Volpehart mansion. It possessed all those people and they've all been torturing Leo."

Usagi let an uncharacteristic hiss, his features twisting into a loom of fury and pain. "Coward. If I have the chance to face this thing, I will not be holding back."

"Do not go rushing into things, Usagu," Genn cautioned.

"Yeah, that's my job," Raph said, pointing a finger at himself.

"I think Sensei had to let go of the connection because he was cut off, but he told me that… Leo's mind has been shut off and she plans to use him for something in a week. I think he said it was called Dēaþ Ǣrist. At least, I think that's what he said… only I have no idea what that is." He turned to the rabbit samurai, who shook his head to indicate that he did not know either. Genn on the other hand, had gone into a brooding silence that quickly caught all of their attentions.

"My friend?" Usagi queried. "Have you heard of this?"

The rhino did not answer for another minute or so, too deep in thought to confirm anything. "I'm afraid I have. My sensei once told me about this. It is an ancient ritual that the dark mages could use to resurrect the dead. The name itself is in an old language and… I believe he said that it means 'Death Rising'. I did not think that it would have been heard of in your dimension.

"He told me of a time when he once saw it performed, or at least someone tried to complete the ritual but was stopped before it could be completed. He and his brother were asked to deal with an old neko witch who had been terrorising a region far away from here. When they arrived, she had been trying to use 'Death Rising' to return someone from the dead- they believed it was a child she had lost, driving her mad. However, to do so, she had kidnapped another young child from his home and had forced his mind to empty by forcing him through painful hallucinations that she could conjure- the pain he had been forced through made his mind retreat into itself to hide. She was halfway through the ritual when they arrived and the boy's soul had been drained before they were able to stop her. What she nor my master had counted on was the neko boy returning with… unnatural talents. This 'Death Rising' will return a soul and create a new body for it, but it manipulates it. The witch's son recognised her, but killed her. My master told me that he had laughed. His brother died destroying the child, and my sensei received several scars. The child could still succumb to wounds and they had no choice but to end him."

"According to another mage nearby, 'Death Rising' should never have been devised. Anyone with the talent is warned not to even attempt it otherwise they could let loose some very nasty stuff."

"So you're saying…" Don trailed off, his olive-toned skin paling considerably.

"The creature will drain Leonardo's soul and return with more power than what you encountered last time," Usagi finished, he himself appearing ill. He did not want to think of his lover being used as a sacrifice, the turtle he loved vanishing from existence in every aspect but memory.

"Shell, dude, no!" Mike exclaimed. "My bro's soul is not demon kibble. This is sounding too much like the mondo-creepy Shredder we dealt with when he turned New York into creep central."

"Might not be able ta stop this thing if we don't find 'im, Mike," Raph argued, dejectedly. "Don, did Mastah Splinter say anythin' 'bout where they were?"

"All he knows is that they're underground. And that we only have until tomorrow."

"If that is the case," Usagi said, "then we must leave as soon as possible."

"We may have a problem though. Sensei made out that we'd probably be outnumbered."

"Say what?" Raph snarled.

"There are more people affected by this than we thought, Raph. It's not just the ones that took Leo and Sensei away from us. They can all probably do what that woman did to us. We'd have no chance."

"So yer saying we need help?"

"Unfortunately."

"Karai?" Mikey suggested. "She's not exactly wanting to pin our shells to her wall anymore."

"The Foot have basically vanished, Mike. Once we defeated Khan that was the end of it. And I don't think even Chaplin would be able to build something to help us in one day."

"What about Bishop?" This time it was Raph. "I know we ain't always been the best of buddies, but he wouldn't want ta let the world go ta shell- he 'elped us with the Tengu Shredder."

"Definitely not, Raph. As much as it would be good to have that extra firepower, Bishop would do _anything_ to stop this. And that might even mean killing Leo."

"That's a big no then."

"Couldn't you ask your Lord friend?" Mike asked Usagi. "You always said you two were cool."

"Knucklehead means you're good friends," Raph clarified at Usagi's nonplussed expression. "He's got a point though."

"I would have no qualms with asking Lord Noriyuki for aid, but that is not what worries me."

"What then?" That was Don this time.

"When Leonardo was here last time," Genn stated, "some, including a couple of Lord Noriyuki's counsellors, were a bit… Well, let's just say they weren't very happy that a ninja had been the one to finish off Hebi. They've tried convincing Lord Noriyuki that he is a demon not to be trusted, especially since nobody else knows where he came from. There's also what happened with Lord Isamu."

"Who?"

"Another lord in the region," Usagi continued. "Leonardo and what he accomplished naturally intrigued him. He was most displeased to find that he had slipped through his grasp, which is one of the reasons why he and I left for your world as quickly as possible."

"So ya sayin' that some crack-pot lord is afta my big bro?"

"Yes, though he does not know where Leonardo comes from."

"What's this got ta do with what's happenin' now?"

"If word reached Isamu of what was going on, he might try and interfere, so that Leonardo would feel indebted to him. Isamu would try to take advantage of him and swear him into his service."

"Leo never mentioned this," Don said.

"He would not have wanted to worry you. Unfortunately your sensei is correct in thinking that he could be threatened by people from this world. I was just hoping that, if ever the time came, I would be able to prevent anything from happening."

Don immediately saw what Usagi was thinking. "This isn't your fault Usagi. Leo did the right thing saving you and all those people from Hebi. It's who he is- he'd do everything in his power to keep people safe. And this current problem we're in isn't from your world, so that argument is void."

"Damn fool always tryin' ta preserve life."

"That is not what I would call a foolish trait, Raphael-san."

"Nah, but he does it wit' no thought fer 'imself. Ya should 'ave seen him when we thought the Shredder had been blown sky high- Leo wanted to go out an' stop the fightin', let alone no one knew 'im and would probably freak seein' 'im."

"Yeah, but ya know he lives and breathes the ninja stealth stuff," Mikey chipped in.

"That isn't the point," Don interrupted, turning back to the ronin. "What I'm trying to say is that you are not at fault, Usagi. You made a choice that you thought would be the lesser of two evils. You can't be blamed for giving up your happiness to save our family."

"It is my fault, Donatello, for not fighting harder for your brother. I left him in pain and it has been used against him in the most dishonourable way."

"There's more to that and you know it."

"Indeed, but I cannot help but feel responsible."

"If anything, we're all responsible for what's happened to Leo. I'm not excusing anyone, but we've all had our reasons- good and bad."

At this, Raph twitched where he was still sat next to his younger brother. Though they had all had their parts to play in Leo's life, from the tone of his voice, the red banded turtle could tell that Don still didn't forgive him for his behaviour over the last couple of months. Not that he was expecting it.

"So what are we gonna do now? Can't exactly sit here on our shells and no nowt."

"I think… it would be best to ask Lord Noriyuki for aid, despite these concerns," Usagi surmised. "He might be able to allow a few warriors to aid us."

"Then I suppose we need to get back to our world after that," Don finished.

* * *

><p>"Of course you may ask for our aid, Usagi," Lord Noriyuki exclaimed, smiling down sadly at his friend, who was kneeling before the young lord. The turtles and Genn were standing off to the side, and couldn't help but notice the glares they were receiving from some of Lord Noriyuki's aids.<p>

"I do not ask for much, only a number of men who would be willing to help us in our search."

At this, the canine councillor, Takumi, moved forwards, his face set in a dark expression. "My Lord, I must protest. You would be sending our men out into the unknown, and have them face an unknown creature, one who believed to be _dead_, all for the sake of finding a _ninja_, who nobody knows anything about."

"Everyone is entitled to discretion," Usagi argued, turning to the aid. "And as a ninja, Leonardo is not used to being exposed on a very large scale."

"Then why on earth draw all that attention to himself by destroying the snake in the first place? Forgive me for saying, Usagi, but I do not think any of us should be having qualms that this thing is enacting revenge for its death on one person when it could choose any other."

"Ya wouldn't be sayin' that if it were yer own brother," Raph spat, gripping his sai, but was restrained by both Mike and Don.

"I have never understood your comradeship with the kame, Usagi," Takumi continued as if the turtle had not said anything. "It endangers not only yourself, but those around you, including Lord Noriyuki. I'm sure that I speak for a number of us when I say that we find the kame's intentions questionable. What could he have to gain from killing Hebi? And how do we know that he is not in league with this creature, hoping to spread its evil to our world? After all, ninja are known for their dishonourable ways, so it raises the question of the Aooni, and indeed his family, being trustworthy."

"Leonardo would never do something as dishonourable as joining such a dark being."

"And you know this how?"

"I know Leonardo as well as I know myself, Takumi-san. I can speak with confidence when I say that he would rather forfeit his life than aid those who would do others harm."

Takumi merely looked sceptical, snorting as Usagi finished his sentence. "The way you go about it, Usagi-san, it is almost as if you are making a confession of love."

Complete and utter silence followed this. All three turtles and Genn had stiffened, unable to do anything apart from wait for the bombshell to explode. Tomoe Ame actually reached for her daitō, anticipating what would happen if Usagi admitted to this. Meanwhile, Takumi and the other aids were apparently waiting for the samurai to profusely deny this, their airs soon melting away to reveal looks of dawning astonishment… and possibly horror.

Now blatantly ignoring Takumi, Usagi once again face Lord Noriyuki. "I will not deny it, my lord. I love Leonardo as the other half of my soul. He went to Hebi's fortress to save me as well as any survivors he could find. He had never had any intention of killing the snake, but he intervened before I could be executed in chains. I realise that you could hardly send men with us on our venture under the pretence of a lover's quest, but I can assure you that, if this creature is not stopped, then it will use Leonardo to unleash something terrible in their dimension. Unless this can be stopped, then it will return and it will also carry unnatural powers that would make it far more dangerous and far more difficult to end. It may even be able to come here and wreak havoc across the multi-verse as it goes. So yes, I wish to save the life of the one I love, but I also want to preserve the lives of the thousands that this creature would slaughter upon his return."

Everyone present was apparently so shocked that they did not have the presence of mind to be able to say anything. Takumi himself was staring at the ronin with a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

Noriyuki finally broke the silence. "Despite Takumi's objections-" Here, he shot a penetrating glare at the canine. "- I take no issue with rescuing Leonardo. I owe him my life and the lives of the people who were held in Hebi's fortress. He does not deserve to be abandoned by those who could help him when he risked himself to aid total strangers. And this matter of the multi-verse being in danger needs to be avoided at all costs, especially if he would be able to send our worlds into chaos. I will grant you the use of a number of men, Usagi, as I believe you will need whatever help necessary against this foe."

* * *

><p>Genn was standing guard over the Hamato brothers. Usagi had gone to the forge to remake his daitō and wakizashi, leaving the rhino to prevent anyone from seeking out the turtles out of intrigue or fury for one of their own causing such disruption despite the turtle being the one to defeat the blight of their world. Tomoe Ame had gone with Usagi.<p>

"Why does Usagi need a bodyguard?" Mike eventually said to Genn, clearly becoming bored, though he wouldn't dare pull any pranks in the current situation. "The dude can take care of himself, so why did Ame go with him?"

"Because, right now, he is probably hated by a great many people in this place, possibly more than you lot."

"Come again?" Raph queried from his place by the window, his sai twirling in his hands.

"He just told the entire court that he's in love with Leo," Don explained, stopping in his pacing. "Our bro may have saved a lot of people here, but people still hate ninja. A ronin is already an outcast in most societies, but to declare your feelings for someone considered untrustworthy will turn the tolerance into hate."

"Donatello is correct. Many here have always tried to stop Lord Noriyuki for being friends with the likes of me and Usagi. He would never want to stop knowing us, but many of his councillors might use this as a way to persuade Noriyuki that they would stop supporting him if he continues to keep Usagi as a trusted friend."

"Surely he wouldn't do that, dude," Mike said, raising an eye-ridge.

"No he won't, but it won't stop them from trying. But then some might want to hurt Usagi for starting something with a ninja. You too might be in trouble here as no one has ever seen you before. Takumi has also been known to be brutal sometimes. He would not care for the consequences as long as any ninja threat was taken care of."

"Ya lot really don't like ninja, do ya," Raph grumbled.

"In this world, they are seen as scum… Uh, apologies. I shouldn't have said it like that, but unfortunately it's the truth. For someone like Usagi to be with one will mean less people will trust him."

"An' he'd still be with our big bro?"

"As I'm sure it's already been said, I do not care," a new voice came from the door. The group turned to the door to find Usagi standing there, his new weapons in hand. "I would continue to carry on as I was, even if I was shunned in every society. As long as I had your brother, I would be content. I have never cared for the opinions that strangers have for me, especially if they mean to question the decisions I make for myself. Are you all prepared to leave?"

"As we'll ever be," Don answered. "How many men is Noriyuki sending with us?"

"Around thirty. I honestly believe that we have to rely on ninja cunning for the most part until we at least find Leonardo and Splinter-san. The men all volunteered- I think they were amongst those Leonardo free from Hebi's fortress as they were rather eager to help the one they call _Ao Kyūseishu_. Now let us go and save your brother. I do not think any of us wish to waste another moment."

* * *

><p><strong>Well Usagi's kinda thrown himself into the deep end there.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it- I'll post next Sunday.**

**And anyone who guesses the language 'Dēaþ Ǣrist' is in will get a virtual cookie :) As always, I really appreciate comments and constructive criticism, but please don't flame me.**

**MerlinStar x**


	11. Enter the Storm

**I have to say that this was a very difficult chapter to write- I honestly do struggle with filler-chapters. Good news though, things do start to go to shell here, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks again to all those who reviewed, followed and faved :D**

**Disclaimer- I'm part of the fandom, but I own nothing, just this storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- <strong>_**Enter the Storm**_

Hamato Splinter one again pulled himself out of his meditative state, having once again failed to reach his eldest son.

It had been a while since he had managed to contact Donatello, and he had been thankful that nobody had sensed that he had done so. If they had then he knew without a doubt that he would be dead by now.

Leonardo was just as unresponsive as he had been when his mind had first shut down, completely unaware of his father holding him or the times when he tried to reach him through meditation. Splinter had tried to feed him some food that had been brought up to them by one of the monster's thralls, but his son would not swallow anything, which could have led to the danger of choking. The elderly rat did not want to provoke any discomfort for Leonardo.

The ninjutsu master was once again trying to make a fruitless attempt at contacting his son when he heard footsteps thunder towards the chamber and the portly man stalked over the threshold. He was steaming with pure rage.

"You foolish imbecile!" he growled in an animalistic manner. "Our master has waited for too long to have your pathetic brood stop us from carrying out our orders. You will suffer for your insolence! You will die with the knowledge that your _precious_ Leonardo will soon be the sacrifice that will allow our master to walk the Earth once again."

"I have faith in my sons," Splinter retorted, in a calm and removed manner. "Leonardo would never willingly allow himself to be used as a means to hurt anyone. And you underestimate his brothers. They will find us and then you will see your plans come to nothing."

"Yet you forget that we have powers beyond what you and your allies have."

"I have faced far worse than the likes of you, and I have faith that you will meet your downfall before you can kill my son. And your master is not as all powerful as he would like to think if he has only just sensed me contacting the others."

The portly man's demonic eyes glistened with a fury beyond anything that the rodent had ever seen before. "No matter. We will merely begin preparation earlier. We only have to wait for the moon to rise before the ritual can start, which is not too long now."

"We are underground. The moon cannot reach us here."

The man sneered at him. "That is for us to know and for you to never find out."

At his words, Splinter leapt forwards in an attempt to overpower the tormentor, but was impeded when he was once again suspended in mid-air. Six more figures appeared from the shadows behind him and silently moved forwards. The elderly rat was then manhandled away from his son's prone body, snarling and hissing as he attempted to be rid of them.

"You will die now, rodent," one of his captors said, their eyes sparking. "And you will only ever see your children in death. You will leave this world knowing that we will carve out your son's heart so that our master will spread his power over this world and any other he desires. If they are foolish enough to come here, then your other sons will meet the same fate as yourself. But no matter what happens, our master will make sure they receive a slow and painful end."

Splinter was then forced back down the tunnel and soon lost sight of his child's body, the portly man staring after him as they left.

What none of them saw Leo's right hand twitch slightly.

* * *

><p>Usagi was sat in the main area of the Lair, surrounded by the other turtles. They had all decided that it would be best if the samurai meditated in a place that was special to Leo, the brothers forming a triangle around him to help concentrate the spiritual energy.<p>

They were alone as Noriyuki's men and Genn were taking refuge in April's basement, much to their friend's initial shock. She had been stunned to find thirty anthropomorphic animals underneath her store, but did not mind once the situation had been explained to her. Indeed, she insisted that she come along to save Leo when the brothers and Usagi had a location and had gone to let Casey and Leatherhead know what was happening.

Now, the four of them had allowed their minds to reach out in the hope of finding Leo, which would also let them find the turtle's father. However, after a long while, they had still come up with nothing, which greatly disheartened them.

"Maybe we can't sense him because of the coma the creature put him in," Don finally said, clearly disheartened.

"Nah, we'd still be able to feel him. His mind may 'ave bin shut off, but 'is soul is still there. That's what tha thing needs."

"Then what are we doing wrong, Raph, because I don't know what else we can try."

Usagi sighed and opened his eyes as he tried to think of an alternative solution. Suddenly, in a moment of inspiration, he stood and briskly walked away. The three brothers stared after him as he headed for Leo's bedroom.

"Usagi? Dude, whatcha doing?" Mike called, turning to Raph, who shrugged.

Meanwhile, Don's mouth had fallen open as if he had just realised something. "I'm such a shell-head!"

"Huh?"

"Leo's room would make more sense than where we practice. I don't think Leo spent most of his time being happy out here, despite enjoying practice for the most part."

"Then why his room?"

"Think about it. What do two people do in a bedroom?"

"Oh, dude! _Dude_! No! I did not want that picture in my head! The sewer monsters were bad enough." This earned him yet another rap on the head from his red-banded brother.

"But the emotions Leo would have felt would have been positive. Yes that's where Splinter made Leo choose between us and Usagi, but there must be a lot of positive energy in there if they… you know. And if Usagi's going in there then he must think so to."

Indeed, Usagi had entered his lover's room with that exact idea in mind, though he was slightly stunned at the amount of paper that lay around the room- Leonardo was notoriously tidy. The ronin assumed that the turtle had been in the process of sorting through it all right before he had been taken.

A certain piece of paper caught his attention and he bent down to pick it up from its pile on the cold floor. It was a coloured sketch of Usagi, who was lounging on a bed with his ears out of their tie and flopped against the pillow. He appeared to be peacefully slumbering and the rabbit wondered when Leo had drawn this. He then noticed that something was clipped to the back, and removed the extra square of paper.

This one was smaller than the other and it turned out to be a photograph that the pair had secretly taken on one of Usagi's visits. Though their bodies were not in view, he remembered that Leo had been spooning against his back on the bed whilst nuzzling his cheek. The photo showed the turtle's peaceful expression as he concentrated mostly on his lover whilst taking the picture. Usagi himself had closed his eyes and he remembered how his partner's affection had soothed him. He was surprised that Leo had managed to get the photo off of the camera without his family finding out about it.

Clasping both bits of paper in his hands, Usagi went to seat himself on the bed and once again began to meditate, reaching out to search for Leonardo, this time determined to find him. As it was, time was running short.

After a few minutes of delving through the spiritual plain, Usagi felt something that made his heart leap in his chest. Squashing the excitement before he lost control, the samurai continued to focus on the presence which was lit like a beacon meant to draw him in. Soon, the manifestation became clear and Usagi knew that it was Leo. It could not be anyone else for Usagi knew that his lover's soul was unique. Expanding his senses, the rabbit got a feel for the turtle' surroundings.

Opening his eyes, he immediately left the room to meet the hopeful faces of the three younger brothers.

"I know where they are."

* * *

><p>"A graveyard," Mikey groaned. "It just had to be in a graveyard."<p>

Raph glared at him briefly, but he too was nervous about being in this place.

Upon Usagi's discovery of where Leo and Master Splinter were being held prisoner, they had immediately left for April's to ready Noriyuki's troops and their human friends. It had been a tight squeeze, but they had managed to fit the men into the Battle Shell and a removal van that Casey had borrowed on the spur of the moment. This had allowed them to slip through New York without causing a ruckus.

Usagi had sat in the prisoner seat of the Battle Shell and given Raphael directions. By the time they had reached where Usagi knew they had to leave the road, they had arrived outside of the graveyard. The sun was gradually sinking behind the few trees, showing them that they were running out of time.

"Are graveyards feared in your world?" the samurai asked, slightly confused by the brothers' reactions.

"It's not the graveyard that's tha problem. Last time we went up against this thing, it brought summof the dead back ta scare us off. Dead people don't go down easy. Only we don't know if it'll happen this time 'cause it ain't got a body."

"We should still be careful," Don muttered. "We can't get distracted with dealing with corpses."

"So what's the plan?" Genn asked, gruffly.

"Which way are you being pointed, Usagi?" Don asked.

"Towards that taller building in the middle there."

"Oh great!" Mikey moaned. "The crypt! Don't any of you guys know that nothing good happens in them?"

"Mikey," Raph warned with a growl.

"Dude, we can't exactly do much if we're served up as turtle soup."

Raph moaned. "Knucklehead has a point, much as I hate ta say it."

"Hey!"

Don couldn't help but grin slightly. "What do you reckon Leatherhead?"

"It may be best if a couple of us remain on the surface to ensure that the dead do not prevent the rest from stopping the creature."

"I'll stay up 'ere," Casey offered. "If anyone walks by and sees me standing 'round, they're less likely ta see anything."

"Not by yourself you won't," April said, raising an eyebrow at her husband and folding her arms. "We'll keep an eye out and make sure nothing from up here disturbs you guys."

"We will stay with the humans," a giselle, Gādo, stated, motioning at three of his other companions as he spoke.

* * *

><p>The small army made their way down the winding staircase that led into the depths of the earth, flinching whenever the sound of the draft that rose from below was heard or whenever there was a small rustling noise or the chink of metal on metal. After what felt like an age, they finally reached the bottom and found a single tunnel stretching out before them and leading to who knows where.<p>

They were about to start making their way into the unknown when something caught Don's ear and he motioned for the group to back. Admittedly, nobody could hide, but they might be able to jump whoever it was before they raised the alarm.

The three turtles, Usagi, Genn and Leatherhead stationed themselves just out of sight by the entrance to the tunnel whilst Noriyuki's warriors lingered in a row by the stairs, their weapons raised as they waited for the oncoming threat. They all listened.

"How does it feel being useless to save your family, rodent?" a woman's voice asked. The group knew that she had Splinter with her. "That's your worst fear, is it not? Our master always knows and he will feed off of your fear as we kill you?"

"You have been threatening that for a long while now and you have failed to deliver as of yet. Such threats becoming tiring after a while."

Someone let out a hiss of irritation. "For your information, _vermin_, we are currently leading you to your demise. Your sons told you of how our master could bend the dead to his will. Well, we shall see how defiant you are when they are feasting on your flesh."

Nothing else was said because, at that moment, Raph jumped into the tunnel and tackled the three people that were leading his father to his death. Using the butt of one of his sai, he sent them crumpling to the floor in unconscious heaps.

"Nobody threatens ma dad like that and gets away with it," he growled, glaring at his downed victims.

"My sons," Splinter breathed. Turning away from his previous quarry, the red banded turtle joined his two younger brothers as they rushed at their sensei.

"You okay, Master Splinter?" Mikey asked, a feeling of sheer relief at finding their father washing over him.

"I am fine for the most part, Michelangelo. For now though, your brother's safety is what concerns me most. I fear they may be preparing to bring the creature back even as we speak. They plan to cut out his heart."

At this, Usagi turned to two of the warriors.

"Wani-san, Inu-san, could you please watch over these people? Make sure they do not escape you, but no harm is to come to them. They are innocent as they have no control over their actions."

"Of course, Usagi-san."

The ronin then turned back to the family, who had finally broken apart. He met Splinter's gaze and, despite the awkwardness that was suddenly choking the air, bowed. "Watashi wa, anata ga anzendearu ureshī, Splinter-san."

The elderly rat inclined his head and let a sad smile cross his lips. "Thank you for aiding my family, Usagi-san. We owe you a great debt."

The rabbit shook his head. "There is no debt, Splinter-san. My only concern is the welfare of Leonardo and his family."

At this, Usagi began to make his way down the tunnel towards where could feel his lover's presence, the others following after him. However, the ground suddenly shook, causing them all to stumble into the walls or else collapse to their knees.

"I believe that means that they are starting the ritual," Leatherhead surmised.

With this in mind, the group suddenly picked up the ace, determined to get to their destination before Leo was killed. Though the ground continued to shake, they made their way through the network of tunnels, guided only by Splinter's knowledge and Usagi's bond with the blue-banded turtle. What surprised them was that they met nobody on their journey, which put every one of them on edge.

Soon, they began to hear soft murmuring chants that gradually became louder as they advanced towards the source. It was in a language none of them understood. Splinter then beckoned for silence, which could only mean that they had arrived at the place where they were holding Leo.

From what they could see, there was a throng of people circling something, all of them chanting intently inside of a large chamber. They could also hear a single voice chanting something different over the others.

Drawing their weapons, the small army charged inside, apparently taking the robed figures by surprise. Though they were initially shocked by the sudden invasion, they soon began to battle it out, though the creature apparently had difficulty splitting its power between so many people at a time- its concentration on creating magic limited to a few. This allowed Noriyuki's warriors to be evenly matched as they started to render the humans unconscious one at a time.

Whilst the others were preoccupied with the thralls, Don and Usagi pushed through until they caught sight of the portly man standing next to a stone table, on which lay a pale and limp Leonardo. The human was holding a curved knife that was poised over the turtle.

"You are too late," the man cackled. "Any second now, the moon will align and then our master will return and rule over this pathetic universe."

"You have yet to kill Leonardo, villain," Usagi yelled, "and that is something I will never allow!"

Both he and the purple-banded turtle then tried to rush him but a sudden blinding light flitted through the room that disorientated everybody. When they had gotten over the initial shock of, they saw the light of the moon bouncing between certain spots in the chamber until it was shone onto Leo's still form.

The man began to laugh as he pulled back to dagger. He was however horrified when a shuriken came out of nowhere and sent the dagger clattering across the floor. He looked around to find that the other two turtles and Splinter had joined the others.

"Release my son this instant," the latter shouted.

"Why is it so difficult to kill you, rodent? You should not interfere with this."

"Our bro isn't a sacrifice, dude!" Mike declared, his nunchucks twirling in readiness for a fight. "We'll interfere all we want."

"As you say, interfere all you want, but you will all die regardless."

"Cut da record, sunshine, we've 'eard the 'you will all die' speech before," Raph grunted, moving forwards and reaching out to grab the man before he could do anything else to his older brother.

Before he could, he felt a sudden, sharp pressure on his plastron that sent him careening backwards.

"Do not think you can hope to stop me," the man growled, though now it was as if more than one person was speaking at once.

He then held out his hands and a sudden shockwave spread throughout the chamber, ending with the three younger brothers, Splinter, Usagi, Leatherhead, Genn and Noriyuki's soldiers being frozen in place.

"Don, how'd he do that?" Raph asked, struggling to try and reach one of his sai to no effect.

"The creature's concentrating its energy only on him. It's realised that it doesn't have to split its power to stop us. Either that, or it was playing with us."

"Gee, ya think!"

"And it's about to get worse," Genn intoned.

The sounds of struggling were heard down the passageway and, to the dismay of the unpossessed, April, Casey and the five other warriors were dragged in by a small patrol of skeletons, all of them sporting bruises.

"You guys okay?" Don called, his expression one of pain at his friends' predicament.

"We're fine, Don," April replied, wincing slightly as she and the others were pushed to their knees.

"Enough talk," the portly man exclaimed as he walked towards the prisoners. "We will deal with these prisoners now so that there are no further interruptions. Our master grows impatient and we are running out of time. I think the rabbit should go first."

All breath seemed to be collectively stolen from the room at this. The man motioned his hand and Usagi was dragged before him, looking up at him with an expression of intense loathing. The ronin did his best to remove himself from the spell cast by the possessed human, baring his teeth as the human raised the dagger above his head.

Usagi's fate seemed to have been decided and he settled for defiantly glaring up at his soon-to-be vanquisher, blocking out the sounds that were coming from Leonardo's family as they yelled threats at their captors and protested on his upcoming death.

What nobody in the vicinity expected was a green hand to snap out of nowhere and clasp around the hand that held the weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Watashi wa, anata ga anzendearu ureshī- I am glad you are safe<br>**

**Dah-dah-dah, another cliffie :3 What do you guys think? Sorry to leave you hanging here, but cliffhangers are my weakness when I write- I hate them but I love using them.  
><strong>

**Unfortunately, I won't be posting for two weeks now :L I'm visiting a friend next weekend and watching them perform in a concert. I'm really excited as well :D**

**Take care all of you :)**

**MerlinStar x**


End file.
